Twilight Nightmare
by Spade88
Summary: The world of Twilight is not as happily ever after as it seems. Edward and Bella's story is over. A new story begins. A story about a boy who loses everything even himself, but will he survive the transition? M for possible gore and attempted suicide
1. The best day of my life

**This is an idea that is still developing. I loved the story of twilight but I always thought it all ended just a little bit to perfectly. It gave me more of a fairy tale feeling then a vampire story. So I decided to write something that was a little bit more depressing and realistic in my opinion. I won't be changing the characters or what happened during the story as that wouldn't be fanfiction imo but the new characters I will be introduce will change the world of twilight.**

**This is a story of a boy who had everything until one night where he lost it all. This is his story.**

**I don't own twilight. Brian and friends are however my creation though at the end of this that may not be a good thing =P**

BRIAN POV

There were 9 seconds left in the last half of the basketball game. We were down by 1 and had been pushed around by the other team all night. If it wasn't for Deacon we would not have made the comeback we had. I had been subbed in because I was faster and had better ball handling than my senior counterpart. I was decent at shooting but not against these behemoths. Our only hope was to get the ball to Deacon and hope he could put it in. Time froze as I was checked the ball. I pushed my way to the three point line where a guy six inches taller and what had to be 50 lbs heavy then me blocked my path and I glanced at the clock. 6 seconds left. My mind kicked into over drive and I saw the huge guy lunge towards me. For some reason I was always good at making people miss. That's why I was a kick returner in football and why I was always picked first in dodge ball. As he lunged I saw an opening and dashed under the arm on my right swiftly pulling up and taking two steps before I saw the clock at 2 seconds. A second of hesitation as I tried to think if I could make the shot and then I saw him. Deacon did a quick spin past his man and leapt into the air. It was so simple. Another day at practice. I threw the ball perfectly in his path where he grabbed the ball and did a smooth layup. The buzzer sounded and I froze. Our little nobody school had just beaten the reigning champs of three years. No one had given us a chance in hell to win state and yet here we were.

The roar from the crowd was deafening. They leapt down from the stands and were suddenly upon us. I jerked out of my trance when Deacon himself and Adam lifted me unto their shoulders. Confusion swept through me. Deacon and the others had done everything. I was only a sophomore who had played half the game.

"That was awesome man," Deacon yelled over the uproar and gave me a look that said we will talk later before I could object. Deacon had become more like an older brother these last two years as he had with mostly everyone on the team. He would be going to play for Duke next year and I was only happy he ended his high school career on a good note. We all knew he was going places.

Before I knew it I had been carried outside and set down. The entire team packed into our bus and started the hour long ride home. I couldn't help but notice the entourage of cars following us. I tried to spot my families suv but couldn't. The bus was a tiny party on wheels. If one more person clapped me on the shoulder I was sure it would get dislocated. After about 30 minutes coach Walten stood and told us to stop acting like under dogs and start acting like state champs. That sobered us up real quick and people started talking in our individual seats.

"I can't believe that move you made against that guy! I was so sure you were gonna be plastered by him and for a second it looked like you were. You squeaked out from under that guy and set up D perfectly. Oh my god. You wouldn't believe how beautiful that play looked." Tim said with a huge grin. Tim and I had been in the same grade since we started school and we were friends even before that. We did everything together and even me playing in varsity games hadn't gotten between our friendship. He kept trying to tell me how my popularity was sky rocketing since the football season. Five kick returns wasn't that much when you played eight games, but apparently it was enough to make everyone like me. To be honest I really didn't like the spot light. I could avoid balls, football players, and even hulking basketball players but popularity seemed to follow me like stink on trash.

"Hey mind if I switch with you for a bit?" a familiar husky voice said tapping Tim's shoulder.

"Of course Deacon," Tim stood and sat where Deacon had been.

Deacon Leaned back and sighed before he leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and looked over at me.

"I know you think it was all me but your wrong," Deacon said.

"Common, D, look at the stats. We wouldn't have even made it to state without you and you know it," I said evading the spot light to the best of my ability.

"I am looking at the stats. Have you?" Deacon took out a sheet of paper I recalled the coach carrying around. My eyes found my name and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"That's right. 16 assists 6 points and 2 rebounds, and that was only with a half of a game. You only shot 4 times and made 3 of the four. Your assists basically won us the game. The rebounds aren't amazing if you don't factor in the guy that was on you was a monster. Hell, if he hadn't been on you that fourth shot would have been a no brainer," Deacon praised me without giving me time to respond, " I still don't understand how you got away from that guy on the last play, and I've never had a ball so perfectly put into my hands."

"We still would have won. You would have found a way without me," I said in a hopeless attempt to divert his attention.

"Pfft. Evasive to the end eh?" Deacon said rolling his eyes, " I'm gonna be blunt. Coach kept James in for the first part of the game because this was his last year like me. You've been better for the team for awhile now."

"No way," I said sure he was just humoring me now.

"I'm serious. You say we would have won anyways but you're wrong. Last year we went to the semi finals and lost. Without you and your humble ass we wouldn't have won. You opened up so many opportunities for me tonight. I may have the points on the stat sheet but without you the game would have ended with a loss. Quit doubting yourself and get ready for next year. You won't be missing any games from now on that's for sure," Deacon finished and stood. With a wave Tim stood up and they switched seats once more.

"What did Deacon want?" Tim asked enthusiastically.

"Nothing much. He's just being the same old Deacon," I said with a shrug looking out the window into the cold rainy night.

"He passed the torch didn't he?" I glanced back at Tim with a worried expression only to see his eyes blazing with excitement. Interpreting my look he shouted with joy only to be rebuked by the coach.

"Brian," Tim said with a grin, "You know there were scouts at the game. So when you get your full ride can you mention me please?" he finished with a laugh.

"Leave it alone. We still have two years and I don't plan on thinking of college until my senior year," I said trying to change the subject.

"Maybe you should ask Mel out now?" Tim said.

Leave it to Tim to go from the worst subject to the only one I'd not rather talk about.

"When are you going to stop choking up every time I mention her name," Tim said with a laugh.

"When you stop blind sighting me with it!" I practically yelled attracting a stern look from the coach.

This silenced him for the rest of the trip as the coach kept a watchful look in our direction. We pulled into the Pizza parlor even though it was well past their hours. The lights were on and half the town seemed to be there with the other half behind us. The party on the bus seemed small in comparison to the romp held at the only food place big enough for everyone. Our families couldn't even get close to us for the majority of it. Someone must have recorded it because they brought out a big tv and we all watched the game over again. The pass really was beautiful as I watched the buzzer go off and the whole room cheered again. People started going home around 4 am except for the players and their families who lingered.

I smiled broadly when I saw my Dad and Mom give me thumbs up from a table far away from the commotion. My entire family was like this. We avoided the epicenter of activity in all situations. Well almost my entire family. Rebecca was the black sheep of our family. Completely opposite she reveled in the attention of others and thanks to her looks and wonderful personality she often got her wish. I wondered how she could walk through the rain with that cheerleader uniform on and noticed I was only in a jersey and shorts. Not much better honestly. She was ignoring the cold and in a huddle with the rest of the cheerleaders. I got a feeling telling me there was something that needed avoiding. Looking around I saw no danger so I got up to get another root beer which was probably the only thing I missed during sports.

The coach gave a short talk and then dismissed us making sure we told the pizza chef thank you for his support. As I was completely exhausted I gave my farewells to my team and headed towards my parents. I realized they were gone and saw them waiting in the car outside. I shuffled my way outside and was about to step outside the protection of the roof when Becca grabbed me by my arm and dragged me behind an ice machine that was next to the store.

"Hey! Whats the big idea?" I said trying to resist but being way too tired to put up any good attempt. I shot a glance over to my mom and dad and saw mom smiling broadly. Something was definently up but my brain was in a fog.

"Shhhh just follow me," she said in a mischievous tone. She stopped abruptly and swung me around and put me in between a wall of cheerleaders and the store wall. Except for Melissa Obenhaus that is. The girl who had been the object of my obsessive crush for almost four years now. Although my body froze my entire system was jerked awake roughly. I could feel myself stand up straight and the heat entering my cheeks that was present whenever I tried to talk to her.

"Hey," was all she said but I found myself hanging on that one word. I tried to respond but I was lost in her appearance as a cheerleader. It had taken countless hours of practice staying focus on the game when she was in the cheerleading squad but I had managed. That was arguably the main reason I was not a start on varsity my freshmen year but thankfully the only one that knew the cause of my nervousness was Tim. Now there was no way I could ignore her. Her perfect black hair hung shoulder length framing her perfect features. Her hazel eyes were in and of themselves enough to get lost in and when she blushed Rebecca slapped me on the back to remind me to breathe. Finally I shook myself free of the trance and smiled. Of all the things I wanted to say to her the lamest had to find its way out.

"Hey," I said timidly. I heard an exhausted sigh from behind me I knew was my older sister. She spun around and took both our hands and put Mels in mine. At which point she crossed her arms stamped her foot and gave a satisfied nod.

"He likes you," Rebecca said to Mel who blushed even deeper than before and my eyes almost popped out of my head as Becca had just let my biggest secret slip. Rebecca turned to me with a triumphant grin.

"And she likes you knuckle head. Now you two are going to go out. Don't worry Mel I'll help him plan the first few. It's partially my fault I let my little brother get to sixteen before I found a girl I approve of," Rebecca said completely ignoring my deep blushing as she made everything worse with every word. Then Mel squeezed my hand a little and all my embarrassment and anger was swept away. I looked Mel in the eyes and she gave me a soft smile and I nearly forgot to breathe again before smiling back. I was oblivious that the cheerleaders had left as Mel and I just looked at one another until I heard a loud chorus that was my sister.

"We agreed to let them talk it out Becca," one of the girls said in exasperation.

"If you knew how thick headed my brother is you wouldn't say anything, but who cares. They are together now so mission accomplished," Rebecca finished with a laugh that was soon joined by the rest of the squad.

I focused once more on Mel who had laughed as well. I made a motion that we go and we walked towards our cars hand in hand. I blushed when I saw my mom bouncing in her seat and my dad winking. Honestly how many people knew about this? Just then the rest of the basketball team came out all cheering and I now knew it was everyone. Mel and I parted when we went to our respective family cars. I had been in the car for thirty seconds when I got a text telling me that this was her cell number. I scowled over at my sister who was whistling innocently before she reached over and gave me a big nuugy.

"Great job out there today kid," Dad said as he pulled out from the parking lot.

"Really it was so much fun to watch," mom said happily.

They all started in on the flattery that I had been subject to all night but my mind was shutting down. I was tired, probably smelly, and completely emotionally exhausted. Not very often do you live the best day of your life.


	2. Girls and my sanity

**Life is still good though it's getting ready to get a lot more complicated. **

**Don't Own Twilight.**

Brian POV

School on Monday was awesome. We came back as the victorious heroes. It was hard to get to each of our classes without being carried. It got so bad I couldn't even talk to Mel. At lunch I actually considered sitting with the creepy Cullens as the school came to call them. I wouldn't say they were creepy there was just something off about them. The thing I desired that they had right now was some peace and quiet. Even that however was not enough to conquer my nervousness around them. I couldn't call it anything else. Why else would I ignore four of the most beautiful girls in school, and I wasn't alone in that. Sure some guys had taken a shot with the youngest of the siblings only to find her brother Edward staring them down with an almost feral look even the bravest couldn't endure for long.

After lunch I realized I had chemistry with Mel. We had been silent and yet polite lab partners for the whole year but now I knew we would have a chance to talk. My pace quickened when the minute bell rang and I entered the class with no time to spare. When I made my way to the desk in the back I had to look twice and nearly tripped over my own feet. Mel was already getting ready for the lab that was scheduled every Monday, evil teacher, and the tight denim pants she wore almost knocked me off my feet. She was stretching to try and get a beaker off the highest shelf and her cute light green sleeveless shirt was riding up her sides and that was the end of standing. I collided roughly with the lab table in front of ours and crashed down to the floor still in a daze laying on my back trying to remember how long it had been since I saw Mel's mid section. Having a cheer leader girlfriend was definitely paying off. She doesn't usually dress like that though I thought to myself.

I'm not sure how long I laid there with my books strewn about staring at the ceiling of the classroom when her head appeared in front of mine only upside down.

"Are you ok?" she asked kindly ignoring the laughter that filled the class.

"Saved all your grace for last night's basketball game eh?" Mr. Aldaine said with amusement, "I hope you find some for todays titration or poor miss Roberts is going to have a long day."

It took me a lot of effort to keep from laughing when she covertly shot him a glare from behind her hair which she had let spill around her face. Then I realized she was still bending over looking me in the eyes and I had yet to get up when Dave kicked me softly. I quickly jumped up narrowly avoiding a head on collision with Mel that would have been catastrophic and picked up my books swiftly murmuring Dave a thank you. I quickly moved around a amused Mel who had taken her seat and reached up to grab the beaker she had been reaching for and place it on the table. I wasn't short per say but when your 5'10 that's not a plus on a basketball team, but compared to Mel's 5'2 I was pretty tall.

In all my other classes I had ended up falling asleep but Mr. Aldaine was a particularly brutal teacher and I was happy Mels presence wracked my nerves enough to make sleep not an issue. I watched as she deftly mixed the solutions and wrote out not one but two outlines. It took a little while for me to realize I had been staring but when I did I quickly took out a pencil and took the outline she had been doing for me. I was about to start erasing the work to start my own so she didn't get in trouble but her beautiful hand writing caused me to hesitate. My jagged unreadable scrawl wasn't worthy to replace the perfect curvature that could only be known as "girl handwriting".

"Did I miss something?" Mel asked softly. Her voice was just the perfect pitch and I found myself dazed once more. I shook my head and flipped the pencil around and started writing where she had left off. Common pull it together you idiot I began chanting to myself. I had kept my cool for a four year obsession without getting lost in her eyes, her hair, her voice, the perfect way her navel…. Dang it I thought shaking my head again taking a deep breath to calm myself. If I couldn't get my head together my heart was going to burst from my chest. Chest? My eyes wandered over timidly and I damn near fell out of my chair shaking my head once more. I had spent so long trying to ignore her and not bother her I had desensitized myself to her beauty, but when did she fill out so perfectly?

If I hadn't been so lost in my own personal struggle to function and sit next to the most beautiful girl in the school I would have noticed the small smile that played at her lips behind her blushing.

In a sole hour I worked in all the clumsiness and awkwardness I had ever felt towards her in the last four years, but after chemistry everything smoothed out. Somewhere in the class my right hand found her left and I couldn't help but be happy she was left handed. With the lab prepared for tomorrow we put our things away safely and continued on to our next classes never really letting go until we had to.

With both sport seasons I participate over school began to blur by. Except for lunch and chemistry but it seemed to me that whenever I was with Mel my world slowed down and every second was worth more than I could imagine. I can't say how many times I scolded myself for being so head over heels. What would I do if she got tired of it one day and dumped me? She was already not herself most of the time. She was acting like a more tolerable version of my sister at the beginning of every chemistry class but by the end she was her normal self that I could get enough of. The way she was acting was making my head spin but I couldn't build up the courage to ask her. Better to be able to be around her than risk losing her, but she wasn't mine to lose I thought bitterly. I knew firsthand the resentment that could build when someone thought they owned you thanks to my sister as I have been christened her henchman since I was six years old.

I was thinking things through about two weeks after state when I collided with who I could only think was one of the linemen on the football team. I fell easily on my butt and I stared up. There Bella Cullen stood looking startled for a split second before she herself "fell" but Edward caught her swiftly. Bella was a known book worm and other then being attached to Edward by the hip that was pretty much the only common knowledge that found its way around the school. Around eight books were spread across the floor and I scrabbled to pick them up murmuring apologies.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," I said with a weak attempt at humor. I got six of the books before Edward had set Bella down and bent over to pick up the other two. I motioned to give them back to Bella but Edward took them from me receiving a rueful glare from Bella before she turned to me.

"No no it was my fault. I have no excuses for not paying attention to my surroundings," Bella said sweetly and a small frown found its way to Edwards face. For some reason most of the Awkwardness had dissipated and only now did I realize just how beautiful the couple really was. There yellow eyes caught my attention first and then I remembered how I had felt like I hit a very solid wall when I ran into Bella. Now that I think about it seemed more like she decided to fall more than just being surprised. I noticed Edward tense up and saw his intense stare as though he was looking at my soul. My pride was a little bruised but she must have fallen just to keep me from feeling like a total weakling. Surprisingly Edward calmed as I cast off the thought.

"You sisters Violin solo was awesome Edward," I said rubbing the back of my head to try and ease the atmosphere. The entire hallway had gone silent and few people were staring at the kid who dared to talk to the Cullens.

"You should tell her yourself," he said with a little regret, "It seems she doesn't fit in very well in this school." I knew what he was talking about but it was partially his fault. He seemed decent now but whenever anyone approached his sister he went demon on them and even the air was hard to breath. He sighed for some unknown reason.

"Oh ah sorry for bumping into you Bella and for taking up your time. I'll try to tell Renesmee like you said," I said in such a way it sounded more like I was asking permission than anything else and Bella surprised me with a laugh. She was usually very quiet. All smiles sure but I had never heard her beautifully high voice laugh before.

I didn't know how I was going to manage it because Mel shied away from the Cullens and making her uncomfortable made me uncomfortable. The cache 22 she presented in my head only started my old thoughts up about how I needed to talk to her. A slight chuckle from Edward snapped me out of my daze.

"Oh ah sorry," I said sheepishly but he only nodded knowingly and Bella giggled softly when the minute bell rang, "Uh oh gotta go." I said moving past them to head to my next class.

As much as I was worried about Mel I felt a strong need to somehow congratulate Edwards sister. I couldn't stand the fact that our entire school was so shallow to isolate her just because her family was a little weird and that was before I thought about how her parents had died. I couldn't fathom the kind of pain that could cause someone and for that I was thankful.

When lunch finally came I tuned out my sisters friends, whom I had come to sit with because Mel sat there, and kept shooting little glances towards the Cullens table. Now that I really focused on them they didn't seem so bad. The big one who I thought was Emmett was always laughing and keeping everyone else smiling and they all seemed pleasant to each other. There emotionless response to all the other students could easily be caused by the rumors and negative remarks that flowed around the school. I spent most of my middle school career ignoring the remarks about Becca's weird kid brother and I hadn't seen a need in getting to know people who thought that kind of thing. But I still couldn't figure out what to do to show Renesmee some appreciation for the beautiful music she could create. She had completely outshined the entire strings section with effortless ease and when her solo started not even a grasshopper chirped.

"Hey," Mel said nudging me playfully, "Whats on your mind?"

"Oh yea. What do you do for someone who just gave a great performance?" I asked Mel intently. I should have known better than asking that kind of question on this table.

"Just make sure they know you enjoyed it," Becca said with a shrug.

"Just give her a bouquet," Mel said into my ear under some five other girls trying to give their opinions. My eyes narrowed a little and I started to worry this was a trap. I looked at her with what could only be a pained expression.

"I'm not oblivious Brian," she said with a small smile, "and everyone heard about what happened earlier. You should be happy to know people now count you as one of the braver of the class of 2010," she said in a prideful tone.

"But…" I started when she put her index finger on my lips and warmth filled my cheeks.

"Calm down. It doesn't sit well with me either. She really was great," Mel said but after a bit of doubt flashed in her eyes and she tentatively looked at Renesmee from over her shoulder she unconsciously bit her lower lip softly. God this girl turned me mind into a pretzel before chucking it into a mine field and hoping for the best. One of these days if I wasn't careful I was going to step on a mine and boom she would be gone.

The rest of the day was a blur. The awkward silent had returned between Mel and I. Why should I care if another girl gets what she deserves if it's going to hurt Mel. I hadn't actually hurt her but I never wanted her to look confused when thinking about me. I was hers as long as she would have me and that was that, but for some reason I couldn't forget the look Renesmee had even as she was being praised by her family. There was a hollow sadness that had been there that I was too caught up in the basketball season to really see then. I was headed towards my 7th hour when someone grabbed me by the shoulder. I turned and to my surprise it was Edward who looked me square in the eyes.

"Tell her," he said and then he was gone. As quickly as he had came. I started down the hall watching him go in a bit of confusion. Could he see how tangled my emotions were through my face so easily? Had he gone through the same thing with Bella? Either way he was right and I needed to make how I felt clear to Mel.

"Hey Brian," I heard behind me and turned to see Deacon jogging down the hall, "I'm trying to put together a camping trip for the team and the girls considering we haven't had much time to ourselves lately and I thought you and Mel mite want to come."

He was definitely right that we hadn't had any time alone, but I wasn't sure I wanted time alone especially after lunch today. The whole thing seemed a bit forced and I was beginning to worry that my sister was forcing Mel to go out with me.

Deacon saw my hesitation and took away my worries, "Don't worry I got the coach to come as a choffer so there won't be any booze or any gender reliant extracurricular activities. Oh and your sister is going to come with me so she says she will bring you and Mel along," he said with a smile his hand scratching the back of his head almost in apology, " Well I'll see you Friday," and he bounded off towards his own class and I stared after him. Soon Becca would be buying the ring and telling me how to propose.

When the bell rang to go home I knew I had to do something. I found myself standing outside drawing 2 waiting for her to come out. When she did she was flanked by two of her own friends but they calmly walked right past me. I looked after them a bit confused before turning my attention to her.

"Want to come over to my house?" I asked.

She hesitated for a moment and I thought she would say no, "Won't your sister be there?" she asked with a wary expression.

"Oh," I hadn't thought of that. "Well we could go to your place. I ride the bus with Tim all the time so it should be ok."

"Ok," she said suddenly happy. She took my hand and led me down the hall. Tim met up with us as we headed towards the bus and I couldn't help but smile. I wouldn't rather be pulled around by anyone else. We chatted about music, bands, hobbys, and sports on the way to her house. I called mom and told her where I was and then sent Rebecca a text before turning my phones power off completely. Mel apparently thought this was the funniest thing she had ever seen. I glanced back and rolled my eyes at Tims thumbs up.

We got off at her stop and walked through her house to get to the back yard.

"Hey Brian. Good game on Sunday," Mels father said with a grin.

"Thanks Mr. Roberts," I said mustering all the politeness I could.

When we got into the backyard both of us let out a sigh of relief. We had both grown up in northern Washington and found the forests relaxing. The clouds always protected us from the bright rays of the sun and the green foliage gave a feeling of serenity to us. We had always been friends and talked about the forest. Until we got to middle school where our relationship suddenly became awkward. We hadn't really talked for four years and Tim quickly got tired of playing messenger boy. Not like we used to. But I brought her here for answers.

"So what did my big sister do to make you go out with me?" I asked almost jokingly.

She slapped my arm and gave a half hearted laugh.

"She's right though. You can be thick headed, but then again that's what makes you cute," she said with a tentative smile.

"So if you are going out with me because you want to what's wrong then?" I asked. I knew her for who she was and that was the girl I had a crush on. Quiet and assertive but lately she had been acting more like my sister than anything else.

"What do you mean?" she looked over to me holding back a grin.

"Before we got cornered at the parlor you were more relaxed. More like you. Right now everything seems forced," I said as we stood at the tree line looking into the forest.

"Thick headed in all the wrong places," she laughed as she shook her head and became somber.

"Your sister can be pretty intimidating you know," I shook my head with a frown and she laughed and continued, "I think I started liking you in earnest in 8th grade, but it was a widely known fact amongst us girls that there was an interview with your sister," she said while holding up her index finger with her eyes closed as though it were a essential fact.

"I thought there was something like that," I said with a sigh looking up into the angry clouds.

"Well I knew she wouldn't accept me so I joined cheerleading in high school and worked to try and be more like her when I was around her. It worked well enough but whenever I was around you I always fell back to my old self. I guess I'm comfortable around you," she said smiling at me.

"So you're still trying to be good enough for my sister?" I asked with a tad bit of sarcasm in my voice and she blushed slightly.

"I was worried that you liked the me that I have been pretending to be," she said timidly.

"Honestly you were a much less scary version of my sister and that was creeping me out a bit," I said with a smile, "but that wasn't the girl I was crushing on."

"Honey! Is Brian staying for dinner?" Mels mom called from in their house.

Mel looked at me hopefully and I nodded, "Let me call my mom to tell her," she bounced up and down and suddenly leaned over and pecked me on the cheek and my insides melted. As soon as my mom got my attention from my trance like state I asked and it was ok.

Suddenly I noticed her happy mood drained away a little. That same confused look clouded her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said sitting down in the grass. She turned to me with a surprised look.

"I don't know why but I can't look the other way when something so unfair is happening. I mean Jamie had a party for her average performance but Renesmee doesn't get anything for bringing down the house. I have you but I keep messing up."

Mel sat next to me and whistled softly.

"It's not your fault. It's who you are. There is just this small part of me that sees Renesmee and… Well you have seen her. She is the most beautiful girl in the school."

"I guess, but she doesn't hold a candle to you. She is definitely not my type," I said with a flustaered look and Mel punched me playfully in the arm but that doubt was still in her eyes and I sighed.

"Mel, can you come help me please?" her mom called from in the house and we both jumped up and walked towards the house with a little less tension in the air. I would have to find a way to fix this.


	3. First contact

**The first happenings between the boy and a Vampire. If only it were the last.**

**Don't own twilight.**

**Edward POV**

Alice said he would talk to her tonight and I could not stop myself from feeling proud of myself. This Brian Evans was one of the few gems within this school. Of course my negative biased opinion made anyone who didn't acccept Nessie with open arms little more than a scrap of mud on my shoe.

Brian stayed away from us like any other human would but I noticed he knew our names and every once and a while he would think about us. Sometimes in ways that worried me, sometimes with envy for our solitude, and more times than not our impeccable, as he put it, choice of cars. My opinion was already rather high of him but it only improved today.

I had been whispering in Bella's ear when she suddenly ran into someone. I cursed myself for both my ability to dazzle her and to be dazzled. Her scent was enough to captivate my mind, but now that this boy was looking up from the floor my mind spun into overdrive. Bella did her best attempt at a feint and fell into my arms easily. To slow however he had seen the hesitation. Surprisingly quick reflexes for someone who just ran into someone I thought trying to keep control of the negative feelings that were buildings as this human criticized the possibilities of a girl knocking him down so easily. Then his thoughts took an unexpected turn. They ran through everything he knew about my Bella with complete objectivity.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," he said in all sincerity not stopping to pick himself up before trying to gather Bellas things. I felt the protective side of me ease slightly as I saw how jumbled his mind was. I had heard he and the girl whom had been sneaking peeks at him all year had finally gotten together but he was putting himself through the wringer just trying to figure everything out. I felt a bit of sympathy for him when this thoughts about his sister came into play as I could see a lot of Alice in her. I reached down and picked up the last of the two books and when he tried to hand them back to Bella I capitalized on the chance and took them.

_I can't get paper cuts anymore you know Edward._ My heart said in her mind a little testily. The pure euphoria that was Isabella Cullen's mind filled me for a brief second before she laughed low enough the humans wouldn't hear as she shut her mind to me once more.

"No no it was my fault. I have no excuses for not paying attention to my surroundings," Bella said sweetly and it was hard for me to correct the frown that always followed when I was separated from her beautiful thoughts.

Expecting a hurried good bye I was surprised when he looked at us in a new light. He had always seen us as people but now he saw us as good people. He even thought we made a good couple which proved his judgment was dead on. Then the scary thoughts came. He focused on our eyes knowing they were not normal and then played with what our eyes and a super strong girl smaller than him could mean. I tensed focusing on his mind and he noticed that to. Just when I was beginning to think we would have to leave and start over his thought just fell away. It was replaced by a innocent assumption that Bella just didn't want him to feel bad for being taken down by a girl. He shrugged it off as easily as the thought came and I relaxed immediately.

"You sisters Violin solo was awesome Edward," Brian said with his hand behind his head with a slight smile. I searched his thoughts as he tried to remember but he really did remember that he loved the solo. His mind was just so congested with thoughts about basketball and his brooding obsession with Melissa Roberts he didn't have much more room to think.

"You should tell her yourself," I said trying to keep emotion from my words, "It seems she doesn't fit in very well in this school." He immediately agreed mentally and felt bad but went as far as to accuse me of this. Of course he didn't say anything out loud, he was to polite for that, but when his head went through the evidence I had a hard time disagreeing and sighed in defeat. She was my little girl though and as Jacob Black had already found a place in her heart I refused to deal with any other boys.

Brians thoughts told me he had taken the sigh as annoyance and he quickly apologized.

"Oh ah sorry for bumping into you Bella and for taking up your time. I'll try to tell Renesmee like you said," he said in a very submissive way making eye contact with me and Bella laughed.

_You are such a silly daddy_ she let slip before the wall went up again. I held back a grunt when my mind was hit with a strangely familiar barrage of thoughts that just barely fit into my vampire brain. They reminded me so strongly of my first year with Bella I barely held back a snicker. I had not been able to comprehend the feelings she was provoking from me for a good long time and I could tell his human brain was already overloading.

"Oh ah sorry," he said still a bit dazed and I could only nod fully understanding his position. Bella giggled softly before the minute bell rang and he departed with a quick "Uh oh gotta go."

We leisurely walked towards our next class with a smile on my face.

"Whats so funny," Bella asked giving me a perfectly stunning smile. I shook my head a bit my smile never leaving.

"He just reminds me of myself when I first met you," I said wistfully.

"He loves her than?" she asked quietly with her own smile.

"Truly, but he wants to do something for Nessie now. I don't know how that's going to sit. I think I'm going to push things a little to make sure it turns out well," I said happily and Bella only leaned into me more with a kind smile.


	4. Still crazy but shes happy

**This is definitely my longest chapter yet. Concludes the drama from the last chapter, and gives a little taste of things to come via Alice. Life isn't always pretty in a world where vampires exist.**

**Don't own Twilight.**

Brian PoV

It was an awesome evening. Mel and her mother worked on dinner while her dad and I watched a basketball game on tv. Sure we got a bit into the game but the smells coming from the kitchen pulled us from the chairs easy enough. I almost asked if I could move in after the chicken alfredo was gone but instead Mel and I just chatted on her front porch stairs. This time we talked for real. She didn't pull any punchs either. Her music choices suddenly turned from what she thought I liked to her own unique style along with everything else about her. Unique and yet familiar. This was the girl I had fallen for.

"Want to go camping with me and the team on Friday?" I asked trying not to just assume she'd want to go.

"Hah your sister is picking me up no matter what anyways, but yes I'd love to come," Mel said with a smile.

A wild screeching came from down the road and Deacons 1982 chevrolet camaro barely stayed on the road going around the corner. It twisted in a crazy fashion and I sighed as my sister rolled down the window in the driver seat and Deacon, who was in the passenger seat, was bracing himself against the dash and door with wide eyes.

"Sorry. I kept her occupied as long as I could," Deacon said still a little shell shocked.

"Wear your seat belt tomorrow Mel," I said giving her a compassionate look. Her look of horror only stopped long enough for her to manage a faint smile as I got in between Deacon and my sister who was whispering something in Melissa's ear that caused her to go pale.

"Ignore her Mel! I do," I said with a laugh. My sister jumped into the car.

"You know I'm driving you to," Becca said with a sinister grin and I swallowed a little nervously.

Deacon and I braced ourselves for the ride of our lives we could only hope it ended with us sleeping at our homes in one piece.

APOV

I was walking down a dark hallway. The smell of human blood tore at my throat mercilessly making me whimper. I felt Jaspers arms wrap around me protectively but my mind was somewhere else. My vampire eyes clearly saw the blood streaked across the walls and the mangled corpses that lay everywhere in sight. The gurneys and rooms were the only clue that I was in a hospital. I could smell so much blood but couldn't hear a single heartbeat. I felt my families presence in the vision other than Jacob and Nessie. The brutality and horror that covered these walls made me thank god she had not come, and I realized it was me and Edward who would make her stay away. Suddenly I heard rough quick breathes. No heart beat just breathing.

My vision finally disappeared as Jasper held me close to his chest. He had probably felt the horror and remorse I felt for the people who had died in the hospital. Edward simply stood at the foot of the stairs in our new home staring at me in shock. He had seen everything I had and I gave him a meaningful glance. The timing was unknown. The location of the hospital unknown. The cause of the massacre unknown, but I had my theories for that. The one thing Edward and I both knew was that Nessie would not be subject to such a scene. The entire house was beginning to notice Edward and my insecurity. Something was going to happen very soon and with what we knew there was little we could do.

Brian POV

I opened my eyes and stretched after seeing a dim morning light coming through my window. Another perfectly overcast day. I should have been thanking god I had made it home with my life after riding with my sister but I was used to it. I got up and showered throwing on the first clothes I could find knowing that Rebecca would leave me at home if I didn't hurry. I made it just in time as she was pulling the suv out of the garage.

I slept through the trip to school but when we arrived I noticed my favorite car was missing from the parking lot. As vain as it mite sound I enjoyed starting my day with seeing Alice Cullen's Yellow Porsche. Weird vibes maybe but that car was a major redeeming factor in my book. The Cullen's were always together and when only the silver Volvo pulled in it was a weird sight. Especially when only Renesmee and Jacob, the HUGE native American from a reservation a few hours away whom the basketball coach had spent countless hours trying to recruit, stepped out I was surprised. I looked up almost expecting a sunny day but scolded myself because the Cullens never go halfway. If one gets called in by their parents for camping then they all go camping.

The day went smoothly until lunch. I'm not sure if it was the nervousness from the complication in Mel and I's relationship or not but I was definitely not my normal quiet self. I sat with Mel and her cheerleader friends already used to the jokes about me being tamed so easily and even Tim followed though his reasons were a bit shadier. I have never been fond of gossip but apparently I was not the only one to notice the Cullen's absence.

"Have you seen that freakishly huge Indian? He has to be on steroids. That's probably why he never goes out for any sports, and why is he so protective of that Renesmee girl? There has to be something wrong with her as well," Adriana said and as usual my sister and Mel ignored her as some of the other cheerleaders got ready to burst into their Cullen bashing that would eventually lead to boyfriend bashing and on and on. Today it didn't get that far. I had stayed up late last night reading and wasn't in too great a mood.

"You know, Adriana, just because people don't fit into your black and white world doesn't mean they aren't good people," I said a little more sharply then I meant to and Rebecca sighed deeply so I made my tone more friendly, "Honestly I'd rather be able sit alone with my significant other or even read then have to be around "popular" people."

I bit back a gasp when who I assumed was my sister kicked me in the shin. Hard. The entire table was silent and even a few around us were as well. I only sighed when I realized I had wounded Adriana's pride and that was not going to sit well.

"You don't know if he uses steroids or not, and just because your talented enough to be weird and popular doesn't change the fact that your weird. Now that I think about it maybe you have been dipping into the Indians stash," She said in a loud voice making sure everyone can hear. The look on my face could not have been pretty as mostly everyone in the lunch room was leaning in to hear our little spat.

"You can keep assuming all you want but at least everyone here doesn't KNOW I use "supplements" to keep my figure," I said standing and pushing my seat backwards before I leaned forward getting closer to her, "and just because a girl is prettier then you doesn't mean something is wrong with her," I hissed in her face. I ignored Mel's soft in comparison to Beccas kick to my shin as I took my tray and went to dump it. Once that task was complete I turned to face a silent lunch room.

"If you have a habit of spreading gossip about every girl that is prettier then you had better start a journal to keep all your BS straight," I finished and turned on my heel.

I was almost out of the lunchroom when Mel caught up to me and took my arm to follow me out. To my own surprise a small smile played on her lips and when I glanced towards the Cullens table Jacob was holding back laughter and Renesmee was smiling broadly.

After that school went by very quickly. I never had trouble with class work and was usually a week ahead of the class seeing as my mom was the math teacher and everyone knows the worst homework comes from math. Before I knew it the day was over and I tried to sneak away to Mels class again but Rebecca cut me off before I made it out of my last class with a wicked grin.

"Where do you think you're going little brother?" she said.

"Away from you crazy girl," I said rolling my eyes already certain my fate was sealed.

"Not many people have the balls to stand up to Adriana. Then again most people are smart enough to realize she isn't going to stop gossiping. You're lucky I have her wrapped around my finger. She could ruin your reputation."

"You forget I don't care about my reputation," I said in annoyance and she only pinched my arm.

"Mom wants you to come home to chop some fire wood for tomorrow. She's going to call Tim over to get it done faster," Rebecca said sincerely.

"I bet you volunteered my services to Deacon didn't you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Someone has to do it and I have to make use of the few reliable people around here," she said.

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad," I sighed.

"Be happy of course! Look at all the good fortune being my henchman has brought you. First stringer in two sports, a cute girlfriend, and overall popularity by association," she said looking very proud of herself.

"I didn't want to play any of those sports, the only thing I get from association from you is notoriety, and if you hadn't been in between me and every girl on the planet maybe I wouldn't still be waiting at sixteen for my first kiss!" I fumed in her direction following her to the car.

"Someone had to bring you out of your shell, and better to be known in some way then none at all, and girls want what they can't have so I purposely made it so no one could have you making you one of the most desirable catches out there. Therefore you have been able to pick from the cream of the crop," she said with a laugh turning on the car as I got in.

"One of these days your little schemes are gonna catch up with you," I murmured.

"By then I'll be the first woman president of the United States and have a whole group of organizations to cover it up for me," she said and my head fell into my hands as I shook my head, " What? You don't think I can?" she said with a hint of amusement.

"No no…. I know you can. That's whats worrying me," I said in defeat. That was possibly one of my worst nightmares. I loved my sister to death but she was incredibly manipulative and managed to get her way often. My life was already set out in the pattern she saw fit but luckily the pattern she saw was pretty good. I shivered to think what life would be like if Rebecca had a mean bone in her body.

"Don't worry little brother," she said, " When I'm president I'll have a whole country to lead so I won't have time to control you so much," she finished ruffling my hair as we pulled up to the house. Tim already sat on the porch with his axe in his lap.

"You know for a second I was hoping you were lying just to keep me from Mel," I said wistfully. It sucked not being able to be mad at Rebecca. As I said she was manipulative but I did have a lot of my happiness because she was around.

"I may be controlling but I do just want you to be happy," she said as she got out of the car and went inside. Knowing her she had even more to do than we did to get ready for tomorrow. That's what made it so easy to follow her. She may have given us work to do but she was always doing more than most would think was humanly possible.

"So what did I do to get roped into this," Tim said with an annoyed glance.

"Same thing I did apparently," I grumbled.

The firewood didn't take nearly as long as we thought and we found ourselves climbing the stairs to my room to listen to music. Tim could never understand how I loved music but couldn't care less for songs. It wasn't long before he switched out one of my sound tracks and suddenly the room was booming with some random rap song. I rolled my eyes and picked up a book and started reading.

"So how are things with Mel?" Tim said raising his voice over the music. "Is it finally cool for us three to start hanging out again?" I shot him a questioning look and he sighed.

"Just because you guys feel awkward doesn't mean I'm gonna stop being friends with one of my best friends," he said casually. I closed the book and put it down on my bed next to me.

"Soooo how much have you been hanging out with Mel," I asked suspiciously. He laughed but I found no amusement in the strange tangle of emotions that were swirling within me.

"Enough to know you were both completely crushing on each other. Don't look at me like that! You know I see her more like a sister," he said with a bit of frustration in his voice.

"So you just enjoyed seeing me squirm?" I asked a little more than annoyed.

"Maybe if your sister didn't tutor MY girlfriend your sister wouldn't have had leverage over me but then again this is Becca we are talking about. She would have found some way to keep me from telling either of you. Anyways I'm not a good match maker," Tim said flopping down on my computer chair with his arms above his head.

I should have known it had something to do with Rebecca. It seemed anything to do with sports, girls, or my sanity had at some time during my life fallen under her jurisdiction.

My mom came into my room out of nowhere and Tim immediately turned down the music and smiled happily at her at which she only rolled her eyes and dropped a hamper of my clean clothes on my bed in front of me.

"Thanks mom," I said trying to distract her from Tims need for loud music but she only smiled at me knowingly.

"Keep the music down Tim, and dinner will be ready in half an hour. It would be nice if you could have those folded by then," she said in her most uncaring tone that flawlessy condemned me to folding the clothes now rather than later. The females of our family were obviously the talented ones.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner Tim. Thank you for helping with the wood," she said with a beaming smile before leaving the room.

"Why does she always wash clothes I don't wear?" I said in defeat.

"Just be happy she does your laundry at all. I've been doing mine since 5th grade, but man your mom is so hot," he finished with a wicked grin that was quickly interrupted by my pillow hitting him square in the face causing his chair to fall over backward. I couldn't deny that she was pretty but that didn't mean I needed to hear it from my friends. People said I got my sandy blond hair from my mother and my sister had only recently stopped the jokes about how my soft features made me look like a tall pretty girl with short hair and a flat chest, but most of that stopped being serious when I was fourteen. Whether people said I looked more like my mother than anything or not I had seen a picture of her brother and I was a splitting image of him and they were twins. I didn't miss how she sighed on his birthday to. It couldn't have been easy having a son that looked exactly like your deceased brother but she never let it show other than that one day every year.

Dinner went flawlessly but dad was out on a late night call so we ate in relative silence. This was primarily because Becca was busy writing on a clipboard. Tims mom had died when she had him so he relished any home cooked meal. Now that I think about it the only thing all his girl friend's had in common was there culinary skills. I shook my head with a grin at my shallow friend barely poking at my spaghetti. Tims dad pulled up to pick him up before mom could serve dessert much to his dismay so after saying goodbye I trudged upstairs to my room ignoring Tims thank yous for my mom wrapping a piece of cake for him to take home..

I was a week ahead on my math and planned on taking a break for the next few days. At least until the camping trip was done with. School always came easy for me but I found myself in my own books and at practice and such more than anything so I maintained a B average to most of my teachers frustration. Rebecca had straight As and they were sure I could to. I probably could have but I wanted to hold on to my old world which included books and me time and still function in the new world my sister had introduced me to so all in all that left little time for school work. I wanted to be a writer and now I sometimes thought about playing in the NBA so my parents didn't hound me so much. Of course all this was before I started going out with Mel. All thoughts of me time went out the window for "we" time and I didn't mind at all.

I called Mel only to be greeted when I heard the phone being snatched away and I was scolded by Becca for bothering them while they shopped for the trip. Why did Rebecca have to be at the center of every single activity and why was she shopping after dinner with Mel? With nothing else to do I grabbed some shorts and headed for the shower. After getting out and brushing my teeth I did the only thing left to do. I walked over to my bookshelf and grabbed a random book. I scowled when I noticed it was Martian Chronicles. I had been putting off reading this book forever but it was on the ap English reading list. Dad had promised me a car if I put some effort into a class and get a 4 or 5 on an AP test and I had decided on English, and if I was going to give up a chunk of my free time I would do as much as I could to preserve my ability to be lazy at school. This was the last book I had to read for the Junior ap reading list so I flopped down on my bed and began reading when I remembered something urgent.

I practically ran down the stairs right as dad was getting home and I ambushed him. After a little bit of work I got the phone number I needed from him and found myself in front of the computer. This was where the tricky part was. As a sixteen year old my funds were rather limited but if I did something for one I had to do something better for the other. The color would be important too. After I got the information I needed I called being ready to get yelled at. Luckily the old woman was still awake and when I asked if she had what I needed she laughed and told me to come by in the morning. I dashed upstairs again and got my stash of money out of my old sneakers and put it in my wallet. The only obstacle now was how I was going to get to the shop and to school on time without Becca being the wiser. She was great at keeping her secrets but horrid with anyone elses. I went back to my room and laid out everything I would need on my computer chair. Convinced I had done everything in my power I tried to read the first chapter of the most boring book I've ever read.

Suddenly I was waking up to hear sis pull out of the drive way and leave me at home causing me to curse loudly. God that book was even worse than I thought. I looked to the page and grimaced when I realized I had only got to page 4. This was going to be murder. I looked at the clock and saw why she had left without me. School started in 10 minutes and I would need at least half an hour to get ready and ride my bike there. I looked out the window once more and sighed. Make that 40 to get there without breaking my neck in this downpour. For a second I worried about the trip but remember Deacon had said the forecast was clear after 2pm.

I forced myself into action skipping a shower entirely and threw on some jeans and a T-shirt and sneakers. On my way out I grabbed my Jacket and narrowly evade mom's wrath. Her first class was second hour so she often took her planning period at home. I quietly opened the garage pulling down my bike and helmet when inspiration hit me. It didn't take long for me to work my way into moms romantic side and an hour later I was at school quickly hiding three packages right when my older sister came and berated me for being later.

"Well if you hadn't left me I wouldn't have missed 1st period," I said back widely ignoring her.

"Better for one of us to be late than both," she said with a snicker. Sometimes she was just crazy.

The day went by in the relative blur that always followed the end of the sport seasons for me, but knowing our basketball coach we would only have this weekend to relax. Rebecca and I waited for Deacon and Mel when the day was over I kept the three bulky packages under my coat trying not to damage them to much. For some reason the Cullens hadn't been around lately but Jacob and Renesmee had so I ran to the parking lot to catch them before they left. I saw Jacob holding the door of a old but awesome looking sports car open for Renesmee.

"WAIT!" I yelled out from across the parking lot making me want to disappear as every student in the lot looked to me. I jogged over to Renesmee and she look at my status curiously. It was obvious I had something under my coat and she waited patiently.

"Well I know it's a bit late but I was preoccupied, and I know that's not an excuse but just ask my sister. I'm a knuckle head," I said trying to not melt under the eyes searing into my back.

"Here," I said holding out a little bouquet of light pink roses and she took them blushing madly and probably in shock. Jacob was eyeing me suspiciously and I knew what it looked like.

"Now I looked it up online so I'm hoping I got it right but pink roses are supposed to represent elegance, refinement, and admiration. Your music was amazing and I just wanted to say good job," I said quickly having memorized the meaning of the roses.

"Thank you," she finally said and her voice was almost as pretty as her mothers and Mels. Now even though Jacob was smiling fondly at me I didn't expect the little freshmen to launch herself at me crying and give me the strongest bear hug of my life. For a second I knew I couldn't breathe. After she let go murmuring an apology for squeezing so hard she stepped back and held her hands in front of her blushing madly still. After I caught my breathe I took the second gift and held it out to her. She took the bundle of pages with curiosity but before she looked to read anything I stopped her.

"Hey now be careful," I said nervously before moving forward and whispering into her ear, "You shared your talent so ummm….. I thought I'd let you see how I express myself. It's a rough draft of a story I'm working on. It's about a half human half alien trying to find his place in the world and the war that follows. I know it's a bit weird but it's my thing. It's kind of a secret. I'm not as brave as you so please don't tell anyone. Well except Mel you guys should try to become friends." No matter what I did Renesmee only cryed harder and I didn't understand. I was starting to feel like a complete jack ass when Jacob spoke up.

"Don't worry man. She is just real happy. We will see you Monday?" He said pleasantly.

"Sure thing. Ok round two," I said mustering up all my courage and Jacob looked at me with a hint of confusion, "Just wait and see," I told him with a slight grin.

I turned around to see Becca standing there shaking her head, Deacon flabber gasted, and Mel with a small smile but confused eyes. I jogged back over to her and moved the bigger bundle out from under my coat at last. The bouquet of red roses was three times as many as the pink rose bouquet I had given Renesmee and Becca nodded approvingly.

"You see I've been trying to figure out how to express the difference between how I feel for you and her so it would be clear," I said to Mel softly reaching out and taking her hand, "This site only told me Pink for admiration and red for love," I finished quietly trying to convey my feelings with my eyes. Mel reached over and took the flowers and smelled them all confusion gone from her eyes and I sighed in relief when her face turned serious.

"Brian Evans… Don't you ever spend this kind of money on me again," she said sternly and Becca barely held in her laughter but from the smile on Mel's face I knew I had done something right for once. I looked over my shoulder and Jacob gave me a friendly nod.

"Looks like you made a new friend short stuff. Maybe you can convince him to try out next year," Deacon said playfully.

"Just because I'm not 6'6 doesn't mean I'm short. It just means you're a freak," I said in an equally playful tone wrapping my arm around Mel's shoulder and walking towards the car as we went.

I enjoyed the ride home in the back with Mel. If I thought I had done right earlier now I knew with the way she was leaning into me and letting her head rest on my chest. I was in heaven.


	5. Lost kiss

There is light at the end of the tunnel. The fateful trip has begun and Brians relationship begins to blossom, but how long can it last before the Nightmare begins.

Brian POV

I still wasn't sure how I felt about Deacon being with my sister but it was more for his sake than hers. I was afraid she mite distract him from his goals or something, but that was really none of my business and I was not a meddler. A realization hit me suddenly.

"Oh crap. I forgot to pack," I said. Damn that stupid book, and my sister for rubbing off on me enough to make me come up with that scheme. I'm sure I would have remembered if the thing didn't put me to sleep in seconds flat.

"Don't worry knuckle head. I packed for you. It's in the back with everyone elses," Rebecca said, "But we still need to swing past Mel's house."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I need to put these in water you big dummy," Mel said never lifting her head.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Of course I think I'll keep one for the week end," Mel said clearly in a happy mood.

"Thanks a lot sis," I said and she waved me off, "I thought you would be bringing your camaro Deacon," I said just trying to fill up time.

"I figured there was no need to waste gas," he said off handedly.

"You just didn't want sis to drive your car again," I said with a smile. Deacon held his finger up to his mouth begging silence and moved his hand when Rebecca looked over and tried to act innocent.

"Whatever your motives this way you and Brian can't slip away when the activities start," she said with yet another wicked grin.

The drive continued and we found our way through a twisty dirt road that led to a camp ground about an hour away from our little town. There was almost no chance anyone would follow us here. Anyone normal anyways. I had heard the Cullen's did a lot of camping when the sun was out and after the down pour this morning the clouds had slowly moved along to let the sun shine for a rare occasion. As we turned a corner I saw a line of cars I recognized as the teams and a few others. People were just wandering around a few throwing a football back and forth. I almost felt sorry for them knowing what was to come.

Rebecca made a show of parking in such a way that everyone knew she had arrived. I almost laughed out loud at how they all came together around our suv. Rebecca jumped out and pulled a clip board out of nowhere. She immediately started handing out sheets with assignments to get everything ready and in order so we could relax for the next three days, and Deacon started breaking the team members into groups going out of his way to keep couples together.

"I can't wait to hear what we have to do," I sighed, "I spent all day yesterday chopping wood."

"She kept me out shopping all night," Mel laughed out loud.

Then I noticed Mel and I were the last ones left. Rebecca approached us staring at the clip board studiously. Sorry I mouthed to Mel and she looked at me in confusion. I held my breath waiting for a task like digging latrines or something else she couldn't get anyone else to do. To my surprise she turned on her heel and started to walk off.

"Hey? What do you want us to do? I'm not going to get yelled at later for not doing something you didn't tell me to do," I said almost jokingly. Rebecca turned and narrowed her eyes at me making me take a small step back.

"You did your job yesterday. Both of you did actually. Or do you want something to do?" and the twinkle in her eye made me profusely wave away the thought.

Mel wrapped her arm through mine and somewhat dragged me away.

"See? She isn't so bad," Mel said happily.

"Try living with her," I said trying to sound clever but my own buoyant mood was hard to defy.

We continued arm and arm deeper into the woods just talking about life. We talked about her friends and how they were currently at each other's throats. We even talked about how she really didn't like cheerleading, and when I told her she didn't have to keep doing it just because of my sister she gave me another kiss on the cheek. If there was one thing I knew it was that I really wanted to please her if it led to more kissing. As much as I wanted my first kiss I wasn't about to push her as I was sure it would be her first too.

We were far away from the actual camp and I was sure my sister would call us when dinner was ready. We ended up leaning on an old evergreen and just enjoying each other's presence. She felt so right in my arms and from her smile she liked it to. I guess Becca really did keep her up all night because before long Mel was soundly sleeping on my shoulder. Her warmth pulsated through my shoulder and I could feel her heart beat. It seemed to follow the rhythm of the forest. The happiness that filled me must have made me hallucinate because the whole forest seemed to come alive. I stayed still to keep from waking Mel but it seemed to affect other things to. Animals skittered about oblivious of our presence. I was focusing on a pair of birds that seemed to be fighting over something when I felt hot breath on my forehead. I turned and jumped a little when I realized a fawn was about three inches from my face looking at me with curiosity. Then I felt a second rush of warm air on my neck and I noticed I must have woke Mel up when I was startled by the baby dear. We remained frozen staring at the little dear which in turn stared back at us. A few minutes past and a much bigger doe came into sight and the fawn turned and made its way back to its mother. It was halfway between us when Mel murmured one word into my chest.

"Pretty," she said still a little sleepily.

"You have no idea," I said looking at her beautiful black hair and the smile on her face. I would do anything to see that smile everyday and it overjoyed me to think that just me being here made her as happy as she made me. I noticed she was looking straight into my eyes now and I found myself lost in her hazel pools. Only when I noticed her face was getting closer to my own did I realize this was it. Here comes the first kiss. Unsure of what to do I only stared back and started to meet her halfway.

"Dinners ready!" my sister yelled from not too far off and Mel blushed furiously pushing away and standing up. I stood up swiftly as well trying to control my irritation for my sister. I brushed the leaves off Mel and then padded the dirt off my own jeans.

"There's my favorite sister," I murmured with a bit more spite then normal.

"You only have one sister," Mel said rubbing her eyes.

"Exactly" I said with a slight grin.


	6. Tattoos and preminitions

**The last hours of sanity fly by. A storm approaches and where are the Cullen's? Next chapter the stuff is going to hit the fan and so will start a tragic story, but this is just the beginning. Would like to know how you guys have liked my character development and whether or not they are likeable.**

**I Don't own twilight**

**Brian PoV**

We got back to the camp still holding hands and the place was already a small riot. Everything that needed doing for the next three days was done. Tents in neat rows with the boys and girls tents separated by the huge fire. I knew the coach wouldn't allow the fire but when I saw him completely smashed gibbering some slurred sentence to Deacon I could only smile.

"Sis I thought you were going to do this the right way," I said to Becca pointing at the coach.

"I have done nothing wrong. I merely supplied the coach with a three days' supply of alcohol. He is easily within the proper age parameters. What he does with that alcohol is his choice. Don't question me just enjoy yourselves," she said looking at Mel with a mischievous grin.

"Why stop at the first kiss right?" my evil sister said as she walked back towards the bonfire. As she said no one else was drinking or smoking so we took a seat on a log about ten feet from the fire which a few of the crazier of my class mates were dancing around. Mel had been touching me the entire day but now she kept a careful foot of distance between herself and I and an odd silence ensued.

"So you have never kissed another girl?" she asked shyly out of nowhere and I sighed in relief. If she was only nervous over this stuff this would be easy.

"Never saw any need," I said casually and it was true. The only girl I had ever had eyes for was Mel.

"But back there we…." She said seeming to have trouble with the words.

"Almost kissed? You are the only girl I have ever thought about kissing honestly. If I thought about every girl the way I think about you than I would never be able to function," I said both amused and embarrassed that I was such a lost cause.

"Then you have never…"she asked even shyer then before and I was completely confused before it dawned on me and I blushed redder then the fire we were sitting by.

"I'll take that as a no," Mel said strangely satisfied. Did she think the first thing I did after things got awkward was shack up with other girls?

"Mel… I don't know what kind of guy you think I am but I could never hurt you," I said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" she said a little confused.

"You remember Rick right? I asked.

"Rick and Stacy?" she asked.

"Yea. Everyone thought they were perfect for each other but then she got pregnant. They broke up and now she lives alone with her parents. I don't know how they broke up or why. I'd like to think I'm a better guy then that but I just don't know. You can't judge anyone before you've walked in their shoes is the saying isn't it? I can't risk hurting you like that," I said very seriously.

"Hmph," she said crossing her arms and looking a little disgruntled, but I reached over and took one of her hands.

"I plan on waiting until I can support us and then claim you for my own forever," I said leaning in to whisper into her ear. I'm not sure which of us turned a deeper shade of red but the understanding in her eyes made me relax. Had she been pissed off I didn't want to have that kind of relationship with her? Did she think I wasn't attracted to her enough? Well either way I was perfectly fine with this sort of puppy love. Anything more intense and I'd explode.

"Well at least now I know your intentions. You aren't anything like your sister said. I should have trusted my own instincts," she said quietly and kissed me on the cheek once more before standing up and going to dance with one of her girl friends. Two steps forward one step back I thought ruefully. Girls were so completely confusing. I thought they were supposed to be against guys who just wanted in their pants. I didn't want in Mel's pants. I wanted all of her for as long as I lived. Though her pants are incredibly attractive in those jeans I thought twisting my head around as I caught glimpse of her snug jeans.

**Melissa's POV**

"What do you mean?" I asked Rebecca with confusion. She only sighed and grabbed something from her pocket.

"I love you like a sister. You guys have been in love for four years without even knowing it yourself. All guys think the same way. Haven't you noticed Brian staring at you whenever you wear the tight clothes we bought for you?" Becca said exasperated.

"I don't think Brian is like that," I said with a frown.

"Maybe not but from what I can tell he is gonna sit up here on this mountain write a bestselling book and marry you before he is twenty five. I figure if you claim him now it can't hurt," she said in a studious fashion, "the quickest way to a man's heart is his stomach and nether regions. Just think about it." She finished and tossed me a square of plastic. I stared at it for a second before realizing what it was and looked up to see Becca had gone. At least I didn't blush in front of her again. I threw the square into the trash on my way out with a hmph. I was a few steps down the hall when I ran back and got the square and put it in my purse. He was a knuckle head and after all I did love him I thought sheepishly. No matter how I tried to see it I couldn't see him being the kind of guy that was trying to get in my pants. But that could wait till tonight. We would see just what his intentions were tonight. I would be late for 4th period if I didn't hurry up.

**Brian POV**

The night was amazing. After the short dance Mel barely left my side. I still couldn't believe we had had THAT conversation but she was already back to her cuddly self. Girls just blew my mind. Ok well not girls just Mel and I couldn't help but think that is what attracted me to her.

Everyone was slipping away into their tents or cars, apparently some preferred a car seat to a sleeping bag, and Mel and I parted ways as we went to go to sleep. I was unzipping the tent Tim, Deacon, and I were sharing when someone grabbed my arm. Peeking in I saw Deacon wasn't there and sighed. I turned and sure enough there was Becca with Deacon held to her side with a happy expression.

"I need you to stay up and make sure any of the boys don't get any bright ideas about visiting the girls side," she said with authority.

"Oh common sis I am just as tired as all of you," I complained and ignored Tim's chuckle.

"Oh stop complaining knuckle head. Deacon and I will be staying up to, but there's a chance we mite get distracted," she said and my eyes narrowed as I look at her. I scanned the tents and noticed all the girl tents were full. I glanced back at our own and then eyed Deacon with a level look.

"Don't look at him like that," Becca hissed trying to keep quiet. You can't tell me this tent is big enough for the three of you."

"Does mom know you are going to be sleeping in the back of Dave's truck on the same mattress as Deacon," I said surprising myself at my protective streak. Becca looked at me like she had never seen me before and I rolled my eyes.

"We live in northern Washington. If there is a mattress in the back of a truck it is either being rained on or used for something like this," I said evenly, "are you sure about this sis?"

She reached out and tried to put me in a choke hold but ended up only hanging on me.

"We aren't gonna do anything you little perv. Just star gaze and stuff," she said a little too quickly and I didn't miss the extremely faint pink that found its home in her cheeks and I rolled my eyes again.

"If you hurt her I'm coming after you," I said with as much venom as I could muster for one of my best friends and Deacon only smiled a little.

"If you hurt him I'll read your diary," I said off handedly as I went to a tree that gave me a good view of both sets of tents ignoring a very flustered Rebecca as the diary was a no no. They eventually made their way to the faded blue truck and as I saw their fingers pointing every once in a while I assumed they were serious about star gazing. Something didn't sit well with me about someone being so close to my sister. She was never flustered but tonight I had gotten under her skin. That never happened unless it had to do with Deacon. I sighed and ran my hand over my face wishing life would just slow down.

I tried my best but after what had to be at least an hour the fire glowed a dim orange and the forest was so quiet. I was almost asleep when I heard a zipper. I jerked up and looked at the boy tents. None of them ruffled in the slightest. Right as I turned to check the girl tents someone gracefully sat next to me.

"Get stuck with the night watch eh?" Mel said brightly.

"Yes ma'am," I said my mood instantly brighter, "but I'm not alone," I finished pointing to the truck and just then Deacons big hand pointed at another unknown constellation.

"Ah. I thought you looked a little sour," she said with a giggle.

"She is my sister," I said with annoyance, "What am I supposed to do? Be happy one of my best friends could be waiting for me to fall asleep?"

"You would make a much more cliché big brother than the younger," she said with a soft smile. I could barely see it but its almost invisible upward curl sent my heart beating double time. We sat in silence for a bit as I let my heart slow down.

"It sure is rare to see stars out," I barely hear Mel whisper.

"It makes me a bit uncomfortable," I said honestly, "they make it seem like someone out there is watching us or something."

"I find that comforting actually," Mel said to my surprise, "When my grandma died she promised me she would be watching me from the star always."

"I never thought about it like that," I said quietly.

"But you're at church every Sunday," she said questioningly and I shrugged.

"I always thought god would be more like an individual who exists in a different dimension than us. He can probably go back and forth and help whenever he sees fit," I said.

"That's a weird idea," Mel mused.

"Did you know that before humans could climb the tallest mountains people assumed heaven or the gods must live on them? I figure it's the same way with everyone thinking heaven is up there," I said pointing to the sky.

"So you believe in God and heaven?" she asked but her smile told me she knew my answer.

"Well I figure heaven is all around us. Things are always where we least expect them. Then there is you," I said.

"What do you mean," Mel asked scrunching up her nose in confusion.

"Well that's an expression I haven't seen in a while," I said affectionately reaching over and letting the back of my hand slide down her cheek.

"Stop trying to distract me," she murmured quietly, " what did you mean "Then there is you"?

"I always _thought _there was a god but then I saw you four years ago. Something clicked into place and how could I doubt. Nothing as perfect as you could exist in a godless world," I said quietly. I rarely opened up and talked about the inner workings of my mind. Even Tim had never heard my stance on religion. A strange silence ensued and Mel once again leaned on my shoulder with a content smile. After a few minutes she was soundly asleep once more and I was certainly approving of her new sleeping habits. The whole night was topped off when Coach Walten staggered out of his tent somehow still in a drunken stupor and wondered his way over to the trunk and took a leak right on its tire scaring the hell out of both D and Becca. If Mel hadn't been sleeping on me I would have been laughing hard but her slow and steady heartbeat lulled my own into submission and before long I felt my eyes closing.

I can't say how early it was when I was woke up but it was probably a combination of the smell of eggs and bacon, giggles, and the flash from the camera that finally woke me up. By the time I opened my eyes Mel was already up and chasing Tim in an attempt to get the picture. I wouldn't mind having one either but instead of destroying evidence It would probably end up in my wallet. I stood stretching when Rebecca poked me in the ribs and my whole body jerked down uncomfortably. She knew just how much it drove me crazy to be messed with when I was stretching but she had armed me with ample ammunition the night before.

"So am I an uncle yet?" I asked right before yawning. Even after the yawn she was still staring at me with wide eyes and a pink tint to her cheeks.

"That was a joke," I said with irritation, "It had better be a joke." Somehow she always managed to turn things around on me.

"Haha got you," she said but something in the way she laughed worried me. It wasn't any of my business unless she felt like telling me yes or no so I wouldn't push too hard.

"If something like that does happen can you please tell me before you tell mom and dad?" I said wiping a sleepy from my eye, "I really don't wanna be around when that storm hits."

To my own surprise she looked down at her feet with an uncharacteristic worried look. My inner self was beating my head with a frying pan. Wasn't she the one that warned me to be safe if Mel suddenly wanted to become physically active? I fought off the urge to hit myself in the head and settled for pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Look, sis, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was true. Honestly I thought you were smarter than this," I said still sleepy and I could swear I saw her eyes getting watery.

"I'm just no good with this," I sighed and pulled her into a big huge. I had past her up height size about two years ago so it really did feel like I was hugging a younger sibling. Especially with her silent tears.

"Listen I'm here. I have your back whatever you decide to do and Deacon will man up. I'm not going to let go until you aren't crying. You have a reputation to protect," I whispered into her ear with a smile. Not many people had noticed the rare display of affection that was taking place between the Evans siblings. Eventually she stopped shaking and I took her by the shoulders and wiped away a remnant tear.

"I don't think my reputation will last through this one," she said softly.

"Blasphemy sis. You gotta hold it together until graduation. If Adriana is running things she will have my head on a pike," I said bringing a small smile to her lips, "How long?" I whispered.

"Just over a month and a half," she murmured just as quietly.

"Have you told anyone?" I asked.

"No," she said and I could tell she was gonna lose it if we kept going like this.

"Ok then. You need to tell Deacon after the trip. I'll be right with you the whole way," I said still looking into her eyes, "Until then make this trip memorable."

"Deacon is going to Duke soon. He wants it so much. You don't understand. This will ruin everything," she said burying her head in my shoulder once more. I just didn't know what to do. I had always been the one crying into my sisters shoulder. One was a sister and the other one of my best friends and he was going to be my brother if I had to track him across the country and walk him down the aisle myself.

"Deacon can go after he marries you. I'll stick around till he is in the NBA and help you take care of the new addition," I said putting together a plan as I went.

"How do you know he won't run, and even if it does work that way you will be ready to graduate a year early and then you will be going to college," she murmured her head still buried.

"Psha. If he runs I'll track his big butt down. He may be bigger but I'm faster and college is for chumps and I'm not going anywhere as long as you need me. Not to mention Mel is gonna freak. Don't worry. You know mom and dad will help."

"Mel keeps telling me you have everything straight in life," she said with a hesitant laugh.

"Mel is biased. Family first. That's all that this is, and if I remember correctly a certain big sister taught me that particular part of my moral code," I said with a smile hugging her tight again before she pulled away wiping her eyes clean of tears. I looked around and surprisingly the whole scene had gone widely unnoticed. I guess it was earlier then I thought.

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Port Angelas today. We are going to cover everything up head our separate ways until later tonight when it clears up again," she said with a smile I now knew was only a mask. Some brother I was. I should have noticed something was wrong a long time ago but I put so much effort into avoiding her I had missed it.

"Sure. I'll go get Mel and we can head out after you get breakfast," I said already looking around to find Mel.

"Don't you start that already," Becca said with narrowing eyes.

"Hey I gotta keep my eye out for the kid that's gonna make me an uncle," I said in a whisper with a wink and she punched me in the shoulder.

"You freak out about all the wrong things," she said for once with her natural laugh.

No more than an hour later Mel, Tim, Becca, Deacon, and I were packed into the SUV headed for Port Angelas. I had a bad feeling the girls were going to want to shop, and since I learned about being an uncle my entire perspective had changed. We needed to be saving every cent and I needed to get a full time job if I could.

"Is something wrong?" Mel asked taking my hand.

"Oh no nothing," I said out loud before leaning over to whisper in her ear, "I'll tell you in a few days. It's good news though. It complicates things but nothing worth doing is simple."

"Ok," she said and the trust she showed me truly warmed my heart, "So where are we headed Becca?"

"Actually I thought we would go to Smokees and get Brian tagged. People must know where to return him if he gets lost," she said with a smile.

I started to object but Deacon only lifted his shirt and showed his left shoulder blade where in big bold black letters it read "Becca".

"You can't get out of it, but honestly knowing you two you shouldn't regret it," Deacon said with certainty.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Brian," Mel said immediately but I thought I heard a bit of hurt somewhere in her voice.

"This is going to hurt," I sighed in defeat.

"This is just rich," Tim said with a laugh and I debated punching him.

Mel tried to insist she get my name somewhere but I begged her not to. I didn't need that kind of thing to feel secure and I didn't like the idea of anything marring her prefect skin. In the end Deacon and Tim ended up going into Smokees with me and the huge leather bound bald guy went to work pretty quickly. I sighed when Deacon handed him an elegantly written example.

"Becca has been planning this for awhile," Deacon said giving me a playful nudge, "At least she got Mel to write it, and Mel was happy with something small. Mine takes up my whole shoulder blade." He said a bit deflated.

I spent the next two hours being stabbed by a needle repeatedly with watery eyes and biting my own tongue.

"Oh common Brian. It can't hurt that bad," Tim said from in a chair reading some random magazine.

"I was crying by the time he finished mine," Deacon said off handedly looking like a lost puppy. He kept on glancing out the window like he was waiting for someone. Between being pissed off at everyone for coming up with this idea, Tim for doubting the pain, and Deacon for putting my sister in this situation I seriously felt like strangling someone if I wasn't clinging to the inclined chair I was laying on as some crazy bald guy used me as a canvas.

Right as he was wiping the new script off on my shoulder and coving it up the girls walked through the door.

"Leave it covered for about an hour and then keep vasaline on it. Keep it out of the sun until it heals," he said in a lecturing tone as Becca danced into the room and held up a giant bottle of vasaline.

"If the sun ever showed up maybe you would have to work on that," Tim said still reading that stupid magazine.

"Let's go get something to eat," Becca said and after I put my shirt back on we headed out.

The restaurant was in sight across the street so we didn't bother with the car. Mel was attached to my arm as we walked into the restaurant and Deacon was taking care of ordering.

"Did it hurt?" Mel asked me with a worried look.

"Of course not," I said quickly to put her at ease when Tim came up from behind me and poked my new tattoo and I yelped.

"Didn't hurt at all," He said in an amused tone as he followed Deacon and Becca to our table.

"Stupid boys," Mel said dragging me behind her. I wasn't sure whether she meant me or Tim but either way she wasn't in a great mood. We stayed at the buffet for almost three hours just laughing and having fun. Mel was paying attention to the clock because exactly an hour after I got it my shirt was pulled off my head and the covering removed. Tim's laughter almost got me caught shirtless. What could I really Do when Becca is holding my arms up and Mel is yanking my shirt off me.

"We have you make sure it turned out right," Becca said still keeping me from moving as Mel applied the moisturizer. I waited patiently in annoyed silence as they all moved to look at the new peace of art and there was silence for a little while.

"Why could you make mine half as cool as his?" Deacon scoffed before I heard a thumb and Deacon groan.

"It's supposed to be embarrassing Mel," Rebecca said exasperated.

"You know man it actually looks pretty cool other then meaning you're a girls property," Tim said approvingly before I snatched my shirt back from Becca and g0ot it on right before the waiter came to check on us again.

"You guys are fricken crazy," I hissed under my breath. I felt like I was becoming the afternoon's entertainment and my anger was rising but when it was time to go and Mel took my hand I couldn't fight the calm that shot through me.

By the time we made it out of the restaurant the sun was starting to go down. Mel and I started making plans to sneak away from Becca and find a nice quiet patch of forest to lay low for awhile. She could tell I was at my wits end.

Becca had been right that the storm would clear and it looked like it was going to be a dry night, but no matter what I did I felt like something was coming. A storm of sorts that needed to be avoided. The anxious feeling came right after we started to head back. I let the thought slip away assuming it was just because of the revelation Becca had given me earlier today. Maybe I was finally going into shock that my big sis was expecting, and so I ignored the lethal storm that my instincts screamed at me to avoid. The storm that would end my life and turn the rivers red.


	7. End of Life as I knew it

**Not all meetings with vampires are friendly. Here comes the nightmare and the tragedies that will follow. Reveiws make me happy.**

**I don't own twilight just the OCs.**

**Brian POV**

Everyone was getting back at their own pace but as the clouds had lifted so did everyones mood. I fought off a few attempts to get me to play football with the guys much to Tim's frustration.

"You are beyond whipped man," Tim said when he saw Mel come and take my hand. I only waved him off before we snuck out from under Rebecca's careful gaze. We walked silently through the woods until we found the spot we had sat yesterday and after I laid my jacket down we both sat on it.

"Did you see how much Becca ate? I have never seen her eat that much before. She usually eats like a humming bird," Mel said with a laugh and I looked away.

"Yea it was crazy," I said trying to sound normal but she saw right through me.

"Is something wrong with Becca?" Mel said in an alarmed voice.

"Well not necessarily. It's what I was gonna tell you in a few days. It's not really my place to say anything until he kno…." I trailed off realizing I had said a little too much.

"Until he knows," she finished for me and took up a thoughtful look, "Deacon?"

"Maybe," I said trying to act casual but I had trouble keeping anything from Mel. She went rigid for a second and then her shoulders slumped.

"And she had the nerve to tell me to be safe," she said a clearly a bit saddened.

"So what does this mean for her?" Mel asked truly worried for my sister.

"Well I'm gonna make Deacon marry her if it has to be at gun point, after beating him up of course. I'm sure my dad will help with that. I will try and graduate early and get a full time job so I can help. I'm thinking I'm gonna be doing a lot of the yelling for her," I said with a nervous chuckle, " Whats done is done and there is no reason to make her feel any worse then she already does. I'm just happy they planned on getting together anyways. I don't think Deacon is the kind of guy that wouldn't take responsibility anyways."

"What about college?" Mel asked me but her eyes had softened significantly.

"Well you're a year behind me and if I graduate next year like I plan to I can't go to college for two years anyways," I said giving her a wink.

"And the NBA?" she asked with a suddenly playful grin.

"That was always more my sisters dream for me than anything else. She thinks writers are lame," I said.

"You just said last night that you couldn't hurt me like that and I think I am starting to understand what you mean," Mel said snuggling closer to me, "You just want me to be able to do the things I want to do without everything being so complicated."

"Yea well at that time I didn't know Becca had gone and complicated everything for us," I laughed.

"Only 16 and you're going to be an uncle," Mel mused.

"I'll be 17 before it's born," I said and couldn't help but smile. I had always wanted a younger sibling but this was the next best thing. My entire life dream surrounded being a writer and falling hopelessly in love with Mel and having a big family.

It had just started to get dark when the sounds of the forest went silent. It was an eerie silence. Even at night you could hear things in the woods but it seemed like the entire area had frozen. We both noticed the quiet at the same time. It wasn't a peaceful silence but an anxious one. We weren't even halfway back when we heard a blood curdling scream and we both froze. The sun finally dropped beneath the hills and it took a few seconds for our eyes to adjust. The camp was still out of sight but something was very wrong. I felt a heavy atmosphere fall on my shoulders. Mel's knees buckled and I barely kept myself upright.

"Listen Mel. You need to run the way we just came. Keep going until you get to the deadmans tree and then take a right and keep going till you get to the highway," I told her urgently helping her to her feet. The feeling of a coming storm was gone. Whatever was coming was here and some unknown instinct told me to run and take Mel with me, but my friends were back there. My pregnant sister was back there.

"I won't leave you," she whispered and I tried to ignore her watery eyes.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt. I'm gonna go get Rebecca, Tim and Deacon and then I'll come find you. Everything is ok. I'll never let anything happen to you," I said cradling her face in my hands.

"I'm not scared. I can help you," she argued when suddenly a second scream pierced the silent forest and then another.

"Just go! I'll find you I promise," I said forcing myself to stand and ran towards the screams. Never had running been as hard as it was that night. The farther I got from Mel the more my body tensed but she wasn't the only one there. I felt like I was carrying a separate weight on my shoulders that was trying to drag me down. Fear was a constant hinderance as my mind went through the worse case scenarios when suddenly I slipped.

I landed on my back and felt the same force hit every single part of my body. I forced myself to sit up even though it felt like bricks were laying on my chest. I noticed a wet stickiness covering my hands and back and when I looked at them I fell to my knees and lost it. I managed to get away from the mangled arm on the forest floor before I lost what felt like every meal I had ever had. If I had a feeling something was wrong before now I knew something was terribly wrong. I stopped my dry heaves and focused on finding the rest of the campers and managed to stand on wobbly legs.

The longer it took me to get to the camp the harder it was for me to see so I tried to hurry as fast as I could without hurting myself and being cautious of dark spots on the forest floor. _Its just mud_ I kept telling myself as the shadows of full figures began to appear on the ground.

When I found the fire no one was in sight but the strange heaviness didn't stop. I thought I heard someone in my tent and I went to go open it. I unzipped it and fell backwards once more. Deacons body lay in a almost peaceful position except the angle of his neck. If I could have puked I would have again but it simply didn't seem possible. I froze when I heard a whimper that I knew. I turned my head to see Becca being held by her hair forced to her knees by an… angel.

Her skin was perfectly luminescent in the moonlight with platinum blond hair and if her crimson eyes weren't burning into me with amusement I would have thought she was there to help. Of all the things I could think of as I stared at this girl the only thing that came to mind was the Cullens. The pale skin and good looks, but the eyes were off. That had to mean something.

"Oh how I love to play with my food," the woman said with a gleeful smile and then she leaned down and ran her tongue from the base of Beccas jaw to her cheek and something clicked into place. Whatever was happening wasn't being caused by a axe murderer or something it was this woman.

"Let go of my sister," I said mustering as much courage as I could but she only laughed.

"Wait your turn like the rest of your little friends silly boy," she said with a smirk. Her voice reminded me of wind chimes and the morbid contrast of beauty and monstrous actions clashed in everyway

"You will wait until last though. Not every day do I find two people capable of resisting Nospheratu's charm. How does forever sound?" she said happily. Her words didn't make sense. Right as I was going to refuse her offer, whatever it was, I heard a faint rustle of leaves and the pale woman smiled broadly.

My insides turned upside down when I saw Mel crawl out of the underbrush towards me. Something told me I was already doomed but why had she followed me. My eyes flashed back to the pale woman and I saw an intense hunger in her eyes and the blur I saw next was unreadable but my body moved on its own.

I'm not sure how I got there before the blur that was the pale woman but I did. It should have been easy with Mel only 3 feet from me and over 20 yards from the woman but we still met in front of Mel and a sickening crunch sounded throughout the woods followed by a wicked laugh. I felt my humerous split followed by my ribs as I was sent flying into a tree. I felt my back spasm with pain when I hit the hard bark and when my head slammed into the tree the world spun. I tried shaking my head but that only make it worse. Suddenly warm breathe was sobbing over me and I recognized Mel's voice.

"Please get up! You promised!" she begged me and I felt a second wind sweep into me and my vision cleared. The woman was still standing where she hit me with a strange sparkle in her eyes. I felt like I was being appraised as I tried to stand. My left arm was completely useless but Mel helped me up. My torso felt like it was barely holding together and then I stumbled a little and felt a sharp pain in my chest. I yelled out in pain before I coughed up some blood. So that's what it feels like to have a rib stab into your lung. I could see the obsessive hunger in her eyes as she stared at my face and I realized she was memorized by my blood. If Mel and Becca could run they mite be able to get away. Becca didn't look in any shape to run though. I pushed down the grief that I knew was only worse for Becca about Deacon's passing. There were more important things to do now.

"Run Mel. Please run," I said between choking on my own blood.

"I won't leave you," she said stubbornly and for the first time ever I felt actual anger towards her.

"Listen you stupid girl you have to ru…" I started to say when a cold hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward with crushing force, but she had been so far away only seconds ago. I felt my collar bone snap where she bit me but it only lasted for a second. A loud roar distracted her for a second just in time to see Dave driving his truck straight at the woman but her smirk worried me. My head swam and I felt myself being released by the woman and she turned to face the oncoming truck. I started to crumble at her feet when Mel yanked me out of the way of the truck. He slammed into her going at least forty miles per hour but I could see how the truck wrapped itself around her like the truck itself was as soft as butter. I was barely on my feet when I heard a confusing sound. It sounded like a tent unzipping. My head lolling as Mel tried to support my weight best she could I still managed to see Tim and a dozen other students rush out of the tent and scatter in all directions Tim heading straight for me.

Warmth trickled down my side and the pain in my torso suddenly seemed like the least of my problems as it felt like someone had just lit my neck on fire. I tried my best to ignore the pain and keep silent but I couldn't stop the groans from escaping me. All I knew was Tim was supporting my weight and we were running. I tried to stop and tell him to go back for Becca but the pain was overcoming all my senses. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see the woman disappear into the woods my sister nowhere in sight. I started to lose consciousness when my intuition told me we were in danger again. We needed to head east not north and so I did my best to point before I completely blacked out.


	8. Sleeping demon

**The nightmare has only begun. Can the Cullen's get there in time to save anyone?**

**I still don't own twilight unfortunatly.**

Mel POV

We made it to the road before Brian starting screaming. He wasn't grabbing at his arm but clawing at his chest. We kept asking him what was wrong and all he would say was "It Burns!" We flagged down a trucker and begged him to take us to the nearest hospital. The screams coming from Brian were tearing my heart out but what worried me was the feverish looks the truck driver was giving him. He was probably worried it was contagious. I held Brian's head in my lap as he screamed and thrashed about in pain while Tim sat shot gun and was calling Brian's parents and 911. I couldn't help but think how no one would believe us. That woman had practically torn the truck in half to untangle herself from the totaled vehicle as thought it was nothing. The proof was there though and I was sure Tim would take them there. I wasn't going to leave Brian until I was sure he was ok, but how could he be ok when he was screaming and coughing up blood. Tears ran down my face uncontrollably. The stupid boy had got in between me and that strange super woman. If I hadn't followed him he wouldn't have gotten so hurt. The guilt of these thoughts made me want to scream to but I mustered up all my strength and stopped crying and held Brian's good hand squeezing to let him know that I was here.

We finally made it to the hospital and I thanked god the trucker hadn't had anything hitched as he took us straight to the emergency room entrance. Tim flew out of the door and into the hospital. To my surprise the old trucker turned and helped me get Brian out of the truck and supported his weight until a stretcher and some nurses came out. Even when they put him on the stretcher he was moving around so much he was barely staying on it. A doctor rushed out and with the help of the trucker who I had misjudged held Brian to the stretcher while they wheeled him in. Then the thing that scared me the most happened. For the last hour and a half he had been completely incoherent except for a few words. Out of nowhere he reached out and grabbed the doctor by the shoulder and pulled him close. His eyes were utterly clear with pure resolve.

"Kill me," and then the fierceness left his eyes and he plead, "Please kill me…."

He went limp once more and everyone stood still for a little while in shock. The doctor shook his head and ushered everyone on. Even though his thrashing had stopped the moaning and jerking said the pain was still there. I couldn't understand why he would want to die. Was the pain that bad? As scary as it all was Tim and I were ushered to a waiting room and we sat in shock as we heard Brian's occasional scream pierce relative silence. The others in the waiting room eyed us cautiously with the same eyes the old trucker had. After helping he had left with an apology saying he was on the clock.

We waited for almost an hour when his parents and ours came in. They rushed across the room and embraced us. They barraged us with questions all at once when Brian's dad stopped everyone.

"What happened?" He asked with intense eyes, "Where are Rebecca and all the other campers." Mr. Evans always had certain awareness around him. He cut quickly to the core of the problem. He was good at solving problems. I guess that came with being a cop. I tried to respond but it was like something was stuck in my throat as I remembered all the blood and running away. I didn't notice my tears until my mother wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"Sorry," was all I could say.

"Its fine sweetie," Mr. Evans said and turned to Tim expectantly.

"It was all so fast. People came to our camp site," he looked down trying to build the courage to say what had to be said. My tears disappeared as my attention was fully his. This was the part Brian and I had not been there for.

"At first they were friendly. They were beautiful so James invited them to stay for awhile. There was something off though. They were all so beautiful and had red eyes. I was kind of happy Sara wasn't there because I had this really bad feeling"

"Red eyes?" was all Mr. Evans said. He waved a thought off and told Tim to continue.

"That's when people started to disappear. It was only two or three before one of the strangers-," he paused looking at Brian's dad.

"Go on," he said patiently.

"I know this is going to sound crazy and no we weren't doing any drugs!" Tim said quickly before Mr. Evans reassured him, "Well. One of the strangers bit Brianna."

"He _bit_ her?" Mr. Evans said slowly.

"I know what you're thinking but its true! And then everything went crazy. The strangers started jumping on campers and then one of the strangers called it to a halt. She broke Pegy's neck when she wouldn't stop screaming. The woman told us to get into the tent we had set up and stay there and not to make a sound or else she would do what she did to Peg," he paused again closing his eyes as if he was trying to block out memories.

"Take your time son," Tim's father said trying to look composed but his shock was leaking through.

"They had us wait in the tent for the people that weren't at the camp site. One by one people came back and when they didn't find anyone they would come towards our tent. The window was open so we could see and the woman who seemed like the leader. Well she would kill them right in front of us," he finished with a shutter.

"How did she kill them?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Different ways. Sometimes she would bite them or break there neck. It was always quick and quite. When she killed one of the others would come and drag the body off," Tim said in a passive voice. His eyes had almost glazed over.

"That's enough. No child should have to relive this. Can you give him a few hours before any more questions?" Tims father asked.

"Of course Frank," Mr. Evans said in a thoughtful voice. It was obvious he was completely in cop mode but Mrs. Evans rushed over to me with a panicked look.

"I know it must be terrible but where is my Becca?" she pleaded and a image of Rebecca laying on the forest floor came back to me. Something inside me broke. Tears started and they felt like they would never stop.

"She was laying on the ground last time I saw her. She distracted the leader while we got Brian out of there and we all scattered. I picked up Brian with Mel and we ran. I saw Deacon try to help but-" his eyes still looked a little glazed over as he spoke emotionlessly.

Mr. Evans was there in time to catch his wife before she collapsed onto the floor. Everyone looked completely stunned. Even some of the eves dropping people in the waiting room looked frightened. She stayed in her husband's arms as he looked forward with silent tears escaping as his wife sobbed. All of a sudden Mrs. Evans stopped and stood straight with a strange mix of panic and determination. She walked up to the Nurse behind the desk and demanded to see her son.

The next two days were the longest of my life. Brians pain didn't seem to subside. They tried all kinds of medication but the doctors wouldn't tell us anything. I never left the waiting room. No one was allowed to see him and Mr. Evans was busy with the incident at the camp site. They were keeping it from the media in hopes of identifying the deceased but that wasn't as easy as they thought it would be.

"There's a large pit full of ashes," Mr. Evans said quietly to Tim's dad when they thought I was distracted, "There were bones at the bottom of it and there have been no signs of any of the other campers. Yes Frank human bones."

Mother and father tried to convince me to come home to change and eat many times but I refused. They both went home but started bringing me meals and a change of clothes every other day. It was Sunday night when I got tired of waiting to hear what was going on. No one had been allowed to see Brian for almost a full days. Not even his parents so I convinced Tim to follow me.

"Mel this isn't a good idea. They probably just don't want it to spread," Tim said in a last ditch effort to dissuade me.

"If it was contagious then we would already have it. I just want to see him. We don't even know if he is awake," I said continuing to sneak towards Brian's room. When we got there the door was just barely open and I heard low voices speaking inside.

"Your sure? Do we have any clues what's causing it?" a hesitant voice asked.

"We have no idea. His temperature keeps dropping and his heart beat is at dangerously high beats per minute. The IV isn't even going in anymore. We thought it might be blocked so we took it out and got another. We couldn't even puncture his skin with it!" a scarred nurse said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Have we tried raising his temperature? I'm surprised he is still breathing," he said.

"It's become almost impossible to give him any medication. We have tried every method but it's like he's turning to stone!" she said only increasing the fright in her tone.

"His arm?" The doctor asked warily.

"Completely healed," the nurse responded in a tone saying she had given up trying to understand it.

I peeked through the crack on the door and Brian lay there strapped to the stretcher and jerking from time to time. He was so pale. I felt myself starting to cry and rushed back to the waiting room where Brians mom still sat. When I sat I was hit by a sudden wave of fatigue. I hadn't slept in well over 24 hours and the last time I slept it was on a few of the waiting room chairs. I heard Tim telling Brian's mom what we had heard but couldn't raise my head to see their reactions.

APOV

We had spent the last 4 days looking for the hospital where my tragedy would take place. The vision was like a reoccurring nightmare that got clearer and clearer. Jasper had become more and more irritated at something he could not protect me from. I couldn't stop the wave of dread I felt every time I saw the vision. There was so much blood. The entire family had mobilized with a zeal I hadn't seen since Bella's adventures. We had been searching since Friday and had left Nessie to finish the last day of the week on her own with Jacob. After school on friday Edward had called Jacob from the car and asked if he could take Nessie to La Push. She had been asking for a whole year so when Edward supposedly caved she didn't question it. We had waited until she was gone before telling the rest of the family. Jasper of course knew something was wrong but he also saw what we were doing and kept quiet. Edward had left Nessie in the capable hands of almost sixteen werewolves and now we were free to try and stop this catastrophe. I still wasn't completely sure of the cause but we had to do something. I did have an idea and it involved a vampire.

As the vision had progressed I had been making my way towards a café of sorts. The vision always ended right before I saw it but I definently heard breathing and thought I could smell a vampire. Edward tried to argue with me because of how strong the scent of spilt blood was but had he really thought it wasn't a vampire we wouldn't be getting involved. Anything that kept the Volturi away from us was a worthy cause. Not to mention all those innocent humans.

We were driving south having just visited yet another hospital but it wasn't the one. Edward and Bella had taken the north ones because he had seen what it looked like through my vision as well. Carlisle was calling around to see if there were any strange cases and Esme, Emmitt, and Rose were all watching different news stations just in case we missed it. If anything we could help with the clean up. We were running out of hosp-.

I felt my vision go blurry before I was walking down the hall again. Everything was normal until I noticed fresh foot prints in the blood. I focused on them seeing that they were small. Most likely a girl I thought. I focused on my hearing and stopped breathing. The lone breathing was alone no more. There was a hammering heart right next to it. A very tasty sounding heart. I tried to rush forward to see where the heart was but the vision faded.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked reaching over and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"There's a girl now. I think she is with the vampire that did this," I said quietly. Yet another innocent soul to be devoured by what I was starting to think was a new born appetite. I had started to hate the beast that did this long ago but if it was a new born could I really hate it? Most of those within my family had been lucky. Always with the guidance of Carlisle or the knowledge of him. Jasper was the only one ever really alone and he had found me. He was doing so much better since Bella was turned. As we were almost back home Jaspers cell phone rang urgently. The phone flashed to his ear because the ring was the one he received when Emmitt called.

"Hello?" Jasper said.

"Hey Jaz," Emmitts normally boisterous voice seemed oddly flat.

My eyes were already clouded over and I gasped. Emmitt and Rose were watching the news when a breaking news reporter appeared.

"Reports show that roughly 19 students and one teacher came to these woods for a week end of fun after their school won state this year. It is now confirmed that all except three are missing, and the gruesome scene and evidence points towards mass homicide. Out of the three only one suffered grave injury and is in ICU though the form of his wounds have not been disclosed at Saint Mary's Hospital and is under tight watch. The remaining two who were unharmed spun a questionable tale and are now under investigation." The reporter said in my vision before it left my mind. I let Emmet tell Jasper what I had just seen. If I could I would have cried. It was the hospital that Carlisle worked at. I had never been there and yet I assumed. He had even taken a few days of leave to help us search. I had a sickening sensation that told me time was running out. Once more my "perfect" visions had made things worse. Carlisle would have known what to do. Carlisle could have stopped it. Now I could only hope we made it in time.

Jasper threw the car in reverse and spun around to face the right direction before we zoomed off towards a nightmare I had let happen.


	9. Bittersweet Twilight

**Brian wakes as a new born in a hospital full of people. Fairy tale endings and flawless turnings have no place in this story. Will Brian's mind survive the actions that will take place this day? Only time will tell.**

**I don't own twilight**

MPOV

I jerked awake from my nightmares screaming. Firstly because of the terrifying dream and secondly because I was in my bed at home. I threw the covers off me and made a mad dash towards my closet throwing on the first things I saw. I raced down the stairs still getting my sandals secured properly. I was halfway to the door when I saw my mother crying into my father's chest at the kitchen table. She looked up to see me and turned back to dad and only cryed harder. With thoughts of being there for Brian still strong in my head I forced myself to find out what was wrong.

"Mom are you ok?" I asked softly and she only cried harder.

"Honey. You don't need to go to the hospital," dad said with a pained expression.

"What do you mean I don't have to go? I have to be there when he wakes up," I said thoroughly confused.

"He's not going to wake up," dad said softly looking down into moms hair who had only started to shake from her sobs.

I froze a few seconds after his words. Not going to wake up? That couldn't be true. He promised me.

"LIAR!" I screamed at my father as I ran outside to get my bike. It was only a 15 minute ride to the hospital and this time I would talk to him. Not even god himself could stop me this time.

Brian POV

The fire scoured my body whole. Time was irrelevant. Life was irrelevant. There was only the fire. I begged someone to kill me but they didn't listen. I only felt myself become fastened to the hospital bed and felt the needles of IVs. I began to panic thinking what if this pain never went away. I would rather die than sit through this for another minute but they ignored my desire for a quick end. No one in my family or even my friends were in my mind at that moment. There was only the burn. There simply wasn't any room for anything else. As the fire intensified I began to lose myself in it. What had brought me here? Who was I? Why was this happening to me? And yet there was only the burn. The answer to all my questions was to simply burn.

Time dragged on in immeasurable amounts. I was aware of people around me but any more than that was lost in the pain. To my own agony the fire became worse. The longer I stay strapped to the table the worse the fire got. I was beginning to wonder if they had just thrown me into the furnace thinking whatever was burning me alive was contagious. I still didn't understand where the pain was coming from but in the end it didn't really matter. There was only the burn.

When I finally thought it couldn't get any worse I realized the burning in the tips of my fingers and toes was leaving. Somewhere behind all the pain I sighed in relief, but just as that small relief came I felt the burning in my chest compound. I screamed and thrashed but nothing came out nor could I move. I was tied down and my body wouldn't respond. There was a strange smell in the air I hadn't noticed before. There was talking in my room again but it was rushed and uncertain. More people came into my room and I felt them poking and prodding and pushing down on my chest. The burning crawled its way up my arms and legs until it was only in my chest. Whatever was keeping me from moving suddenly released me. I felt the restraint on my right arm break and heard a scream. It had been a long time since I heard a scream other than my own or so I thought. My heart continued to beat faster and faster and my torso lurched up as the fire retreated into my heart. At that moment I knew I was going to die. I would finally have peace from this pain. Was pain all there was though? Who would I be leaving behind? Was there anyone to leave behind? All my memories were in a blur as I tried to logically explain why

everything was so clear without me knowing anything. It was like a sheet had been thrown down on my memories. I knew there was something important behind the sheet but I couldn't remove it. I felt my body dropping back to the bed and felt my heart beat its last beat. I waited for my consciousness to blink out but it never did. I patiently waited for those pearly gates because I had not done anything that offensive to banish me from that sacred place. It never happened.

All the burning was gone. My sense of hearing was bombarded with so many things at once. A downpour of rain, a variety of beeping machines, countless conversations all went through my head at once. There was only one nurse left in the room and even without my eyes open I knew exactly where she worked. She seemed almost dejected. Like something bad had happened. But I had died hadn't I? Was I having one of those out of body experiences? I panicked when I realized I had not been breathing. I took a deep breath and my eyes shot open. The most delicious food I had ever smelt rang throughout my entire body demanding my action on an instinctual level, but the sudden onslaught of visual information stunned me. The white walls of the hospital were not white. Swirls of grays and lighter colors blended to almost seem uniform but I could see the difference. Gray snowflakes whirled around the room and into the ac vent. Only then did I notice it was dust. I thought about sitting up and it was done. Even the hesitation in my mind had been ignored. A young woman jumped when I sat up and I stared at her. I could literally see the flakes of skin falling off those science teachers are always telling you we all leave behind. I noticed her breathing and realized I could hear her heart which was hammering away. I watched the blood in her veins just under her skin being pumped erratically by her accelerated heart. I saw her chest rising and falling and remembered that I kept forgetting to breathe. I took another breath and found myself across the room with the woman in my lap. The burning in my throat had flared but it was finally cooling down. I realized with morbid curiosity that my teeth had punctured her neck so easily and how I had moved so quickly. As I drank her life blood I glanced around the room taking in everything. Soon I let her body fall to the floor frustrated. My throat still burned with a passion, but then I noticed all the hearts and human smells that surrounded me. Something was wrong but the burn in my throat spurred me on. Why was I here? To drink. Who was I? Thirsty. Why had I just killed that woman? To stop the burn. Why hadn't it stopped? Because I had not drank enough. Will it ever stop? Let's find out.

A silent confused dialog took place in my head. I was so confused. It was so much easier to just give in to instinct. I really did want the burning in my throat to stop. But what about the innocent lives? Wasn't it wrong to kill people? I didn't remember, but it sure didn't feel like it and so I rose and took a step out of my hospital room.

"Brian?!" A womans voice sounded to my right. My head whipped around to see a strangely familiar woman running towards me. She fell on me embracing me tightly. It was wrong though. I felt the air leave her lungs when she hit me but she didn't let go. She seemed familiar but it was all off. Another shadow behind the sheet. I looked down the hall and saw a familiar man standing by a doctor. He stared at me but when he looked me in the eyes he became alarmed. Now he really seemed important. A bit darker shadow behind the sheet.

"Beth! Get away from him! It's not Brian!" he said desperately. Brian? So many things seemed so familiar. The burn took root in my throat as I breathed in. The irresistible pulse clinging to me was easy target enough. The scorching fire in my throat subsided and I languished in the relief. I felt someone bump into me but at the same time I felt it give and fall behind me. After the oddly familiar woman was drained I looked over my shoulder to see the man. He had tried to separate me from the woman. Anger and fear flashed across his eyes but it was obvious he had hurt himself in the attempt. The momentary relief fled almost immediately. Suddenly I was pushed forward falling on my face. I turned around startled by the impact and loud sounds. I turned and saw the man holding a metallic object towards me. Five more shots hit me squarely in the chest. It reminded me of being hit by a dodge ball but it was enough to confuse me. I had a vague recollection of what he was aiming at me. It was a pistol. Pistols killed people. As quickly as I thought about that I had a realization. I was something more than a person. Perhaps better than a person. If anything I was higher on the food chain. I thought about standing and found myself erect. I glanced at the man whose eyes were wide with fear. I cocked my head at his fear. It was so much more graceful to face death with a brave face. He fired more but I braced myself and didn't move an inch. I looked down to notice the holes in the odd pale blue sheet I was wearing. The fire crackled once more in my throat and I moved forward. I had only thought about drinking the man when my teeth sank into his jugular. He resisted slightly but it was almost laughable. He to fell drained with a dull thud. It felt like I was drinking shot glasses of water after a week without water. Frustrated I looked around. Only the doctor and a few stunned nurses remained in the room. I was confused because they had stayed when such a scene had played out. I glanced at the clock and realized I had only left my room 10 seconds ago. Why was time flowing so slowly? I paused in thought before a combination of frustration and burn lurched me forward upon the doctor. The doctor actually grabbed my hair to try and pull me away and with a quick backhand his arm detached from his torso. Once drained I stood and grimaced at the wasteful mess. My frustration was growing and though I tried to rein it in I couldn't. As my frustration flew out of control my anger rose as well. I was flying from heart beat to heart beat sometimes not even bothering to drain them at all. I couldn't help but notice the mess I was leaving behind, but the anger and frustration wouldn't let me stop. Survival required certain number of these beings but this was going too far. Fear began to grow and that to spiraled out of control only making matters worse. I blurred through rooms of screaming humans leaving when no sound came. All I wanted was some peace and quiet to think things through but how would that happen when I could hear EVERYTHING. The smell of blood through my already weakened mental state into a frenzy to escape but my blood lust always drew me to the nearest heart.

There was a part of my mind screaming at me to stop but the emotions were to strong and I felt another part of my being. A darker part giggling in excitement. I felt myself being shattered into three parts. One that screamed from behind the sheet. Another that stood next to the sheet objectively cataloging everything away into my oddly expansive mind. Why did I have such a mental capacity? The last I felt myself breaking into was the one widely in control. He squealed in delight with every person that fell. The burning in my throat was slowly starting to ebb away but the third being who I could only refer to as a monster showed no signs of stopping.

Finally the beast sat still in my mind content for a short time. I realized I could hear nothing in the building. No beating hearts, and no breaths. The beast had even destroyed all the sources of beeping that assaulted my mind. In a way I felt thankful that he stopped the burn and the noises that made me uncomfortable, but that person screaming behind the sheet had not quieted. He was sobbing trying desperately to yank the sheet down but I could only look down on him with pity. He seemed to lack the strength to do anything. I wandered what part of me this was that was so weak. The beast smiled slowly and my attention was grabbed by a new sound. Tires on the pavement outside, but hadn't the monster dealt with everyone outside too? Then I noticed the tires had to be smaller than normal from the sound they made connecting with the pavement. The monster stood in rapt anticipation as the light person jumped off the bicycle. The smell… No her smell hit me then. The familiarity hit me like a brick wall and the beast growled in annoyance. The me behind the sheet had stood and was no longer feebly trying to rip down the sheet. He was actually doing some damage to it, but it wouldn't be in time. Who was this girl to cause such a reaction to the weaker me I mused. I heard her running towards me and enjoyed her scent as she approached. While it seemed pleasant it did not register in my mind as food. The beast however could feel venom pooling in his, no our, mouth and the weaker me seemed to grow in strength surprisingly. It was still too late.

I heard her slide and finally saw her shocked face as she slid on my mess into view.

"NOOOO!" the inner me screamed bringing the monster to his knees as the weaker… or stronger? Me broke through the sheet and I felt myself merge with him.

Realization crushed down on me what I had done. I fell to my knees and felt my eyes twitch uncomfortably. Why wasn't I crying? What kind of monster was I? I had just killed my own mother and father. For a meal. I was struck by another wave of pain and shock. Why was I drinking blood? The beast growled behind the cage I had momentarily managed to put him in. Fear rose exponentially as I took in my surroundings. Blood drenched nearly everything with literal streaks on the walls. I sat on my heels knees in the bloody mess looking down at my pale hands. The blood of countless innocents covered them. I could barely see the paleness under the blood but my eyes could. What was I? Why was I like this? What could I do now? A endless barrage of excruciating questions flowed through my mind and the beast laughed at my pain. An ocean… no a universe of pain stretched out in front of me in every direction. The beast reached out and tried to grab away control but I looked up and saw her once more.

Mel. A thousand times more beautiful than she had ever been was cautiously approaching me. She ignored the environment around her as she approached me. When she saw my eyes she took a step back and I began to beg god to let her run away. She took another step forward after looking deeply into my eyes. Though obviously worried she tilted her head and gave me her best smile. Fear and worry began to slip from my mind. There was light left in my universe. Something I loved that I had not destroyed. Suddenly she was right in front of me. When had I stopped paying attention? I closed my eyes and focused everything I had on the beast ripping and tearing at the improve cage I had used to control myself. I noticed it helped to hold my breath and instantly did so.

"Are you ok?" she said tenderly. I looked at myself and realized she was worried that this blood was mine. How could she care for me so unconditionally? I felt the desire to tell her to run away and at the same time to drink her sweet blood. I struggled with myself for what seemed like an eternity.

"Run," I said softly and was momentarily distracted by my smooth voice when I barely got my focus in time to hold the beast back once more. Fear seemed to be combating love in my eternal struggle and only these two emotions kept each other from spiraling out of control.

"I didn't leave you then and I won't leave you now," she said with so much affection I felt my fear utterly disappear and love shot me through. It was only an instant but I knew I had done something terrible. I felt her break in my embrace. I immediately loosened my embrace but she was gone. I had broken so many bones in her chest there was no way she could survive. Somewhere deep within me the last functional part of my soul broke never to be restored. I cradled her broken body and pure agony worse than the entirety of the burning shot through my dry veins. I found myself rocking back and forth begging her forgiveness but I knew she would never wake up again. Her heartbeat was too erratic. I could sense her body shutting down. My screams of agony tore through the building before instinct quieted me.

I could hear them coming. So much lighter than human steps and so much faster. There sweet scents put my entire body on the defensive. My agony was so strong the beast within me had even curled itself up in a ball and was moaning in the corner of the cell. I glanced up just in time to see Edward Cullen come into view. Something clicked in my head and I understood. They were whatever I was. Alice and then Jasper came into view. My eyes were barely open. My world was slipping through my fingers and with it my only reason for existing. A strange sound rumbled out from my chest and I realized my aggression was taking control of my emotions again. I felt my own mind shutting down. The pure agony that racked my system wouldn't even allow me to move. The beast who had done this continued to whimper in my mind but I didn't care anymore. The one reason I had to control myself was gone and with it I felt darkness close around my mind like a vice.


	10. Losing Brian

**He has lost everything. Not just that but he himself in his mindless blood lust destroyed it all. A sliver of hope still exists but will the Cullens be able to preserve the small glimmer before Brian destroys it? Cullens will appear in every chapter now as they will be a very important part in Brians transition.**

**I don't own twilight.**

APOV

Jasper and I jumped out of our car just in time to see Edward blur ahead of us. We had smelled the blood a mile away. I knew we were too late but there was still a chance to save the girl. We followed Edward as best we could ignoring the horrifying mess and strong scent of blood. Jasper had worried he should not come in but I had told him there would be no one left to hurt.

We slid into view of a gruesome sight. The undoubtedly new born vampire was on his knees holding the girl. Her heart erratic I knew he had hurt her but the look in his eyes was protective. He saw us as threats. Not of his own existence because I had seen him run away if we got there in time as any new born would. He stood in staunch defense of the human girl he had gently laid on the floor. Her breathing was labored but I thought she still had a chance. If he would let Carlisle get to her.

"Listen," Edward said soothingly taking slow steps forward as the rest of the family arrived and Emmitt moved to Edwards flank, "We know it's confusing but none of this is your fault. We can help the girl."

Carlisle and I had realized Jasper had not taken his customary place on Edwards other flank and Carlisle moved to take his place. I worried more when I noticed Jasper was leaning on me slightly.

"You won't hurt her," I said soothingly.

"It's not that," he said with ragged breath, "It's what he is feeling. It's like a black hole. I've never felt negative emotions so strong. Not even Edward when we left Bella."

My breathe caught when he mentioned that taboo time. To bring it up he really must have been on edge. Edward had not left his room for days before he left us to go track Victoria. Jasper had even avoided his younger brother during that time. As much experience as Jasper had controlling his ability he mirrored the emotions of those around him when they were extreme. I had never seen him look so pained from one person but I had also never seen Edward so compassionate towards a vampire who had just killed humans.

Then the new born shot forward in a blur and Jasper left behind the feeling and shot forward too. The collision I expected didn't happen as soon as I thought it would. Edward met him first but Edwards grab only hit air to everyones shock. Even when Emmitt successfully grabbed him the new born slipped out of his grasp with frightening fluid motions. Carlisle nearly had him but in another motion that nearly blurred even in my vision he was past him. Suddenly I realized he was heading towards me. I did seem the smallest and most vulnerable. Jasper met him head on with a desperation I had never seen only to catch air as well. He advanced with clear killing intent when my eyes clouded over. The movement I saw him perform on me could not be possible even for a vampire but I did not doubt my vision. I moved in just the right way and grabbed him from behind to his own surprise. The full strength of a new born vampire rippled through his arms and I felt my arms strain to hold him for a fraction of a second before the boys wrestled him from my grip and took a limb each Esme taking over where Carlisle was Rosalie taking Edwards spot and Bella holding his shoulders down as I found myself caught in another vision.

The girl wrapped in a body caste clinging to life. She would survive this ordeal. I let out a small breathe of relief.

Edward disappeared in a blur towards the entrance and Carlisle immediately started his work. It was always a puzzle to me how he could use our speed without using our strength when a patient's life was in danger and he did not need to hide his abilities. Seconds later Edward was back with the bag and helping however he could. The new born's thrashing had not stopped and despite everyone holding him down he refused to give up.

"Don't hurt her!" he screamed.

"PLEASE," he said a little softer. The pure anguish in his voice was beyond my comprehension. It reminded me of the time I thought Bella had committed suicide or we thought she wouldn't survive giving birth.

Suddenly he went limp to everyone's surprise. He opened his eyes and looked calm.

"I'm thirsty," he pouted.

"All his emotions just disappeared," Jasper said in a shocked voice.

The faint sound of sirens caught my attention as surely as it did Carlisles.

"We need to get out of here but it will be dangerous to move her," Carlisle said urgently, " Edward and I will move her but I need the rest of you to remove the evidence. Emmit? Do you think you can get him back to the house with Rose's and Bella's help?"

"I'll try but I've never seen a vampire move like he does," Emmitt said in a frustrated tone, "but we don't have much choice do we? I'll handle the little bugger."

"I don't like this place," Brian said closing his eyes with a pained face.

"He's telling the truth," Edward said still working with Carlisle, "I don't know why but he seems like a completely different person. Emmitt will probably be ok alone as long as he avoids human scent."

"No," Rose said with finality.

"4 minutes until the police arrive," I warned.

Carlisle looked at Edward for a few seconds and when Edward nodded he relaxed.

"Emmett and Rose will take him to our home, and the rest of you need to hurry and dispose of the evidence. Let's go Edward," Carlisle said as he gently prepped her to be moved.

"Please be careful she looks hurt," the new born said shocking everyone," he said in a confused manner closing his eyes once more but I had seen a strange desperation in them. Desperation akin to what I had seen in Jaspers eyes only seconds ago.

"I think I should take Rosalie's spot," Jasper said not needing to give more information and Rose gave a stiff nod. I took Jaspers hand and gave it a slight squeeze. He smiled down at me reassuringly. He was always doing what was right regardless of how much it hurt him. It frustrated me so much sometimes.

The next 4 minutes was not fun. Bella moved slower than the rest of us as she had never had to do this before but she tried. She watched what we did and did it exactly never taking a break. She was by far the most perfect vampire I had ever known. She adapted to everything we had to do so well. We pulled away from the hospital thirty seconds before the first cop car came into view. I was eager to get back home out of worry for Jasper but I already knew he was fine.

Sure enough when we got home Emmitt and Jasper were both talking from opposite entrances of the house while the new born was taking in the surroundings sitting on the kitchen floor. As strong a front as she put on Bella went to go shower first and when she disappeared upstairs Jasper told me she shouldn't be alone. Rose and I both accompanied her letting her sit in the large shower and finally fall apart. Strong in some ways but innocent in others. We helped each other clean the blood off ourselves and threw our clothes in a bin that was soon to be burnt. As we left wrapped in towels Esme went past with the new born in tow. She immediately stripped him of the hospital gown throwing it in the bin and helping him in the shower. She joined him still wearing her clothes. New borns could think of little other than their thirst so we would have to help him with many things before he learned to settle in. What surprised me was just how scared he was. The new born we found hadn't been scared when he charged eight vampires.

About thirty minutes later Esme came down trying to dry her clothes with a towel before going outside and doing a couple laps around the house. When she came back in her clothes were mostly dry but the red stains remained and she went to go change. When she came back holding the bin Emmitt questioned her.

"Oh. It's nothing. It seems he finds the water entertaining. He's still adjusting to his new senses so he may be in there awhile. I left clothes in there so hopefully he will be able to figure out how to put them on," she said sincerely. She handed Emmitt the bin and asked him politely to go burn it and he did so without complaint.

Soon after Emmitt got back we heard Carlisle's car pull into our drive. The slow way they were walking worried me. Rarely was Carlisle fatigued but this had apparently taken a toll on him. It wasn't surprising as most of the staff that had died at the hospital were at the least friends. Esme was immediately at his side and Edward caught Bella's state and was at her side comforting her.

"Will the girl be ok?" Esme asked softly.

"It's too early to tell," Carlisle said shaking his head, "We did everything we could but most of her torso was pulverized. The best we can hope for is her to survive but I am certain her spine is irreparable. She will never walk again, but it is a miracle she survived at all. Normally a new born won't hesitate to kill a human. I get the distinct feeling what he did to the girl was an accident."

"We told them we were on the way to the hospital when we saw her at the side of the road. We said she must have been hit by a car," Edward answered an unspoken question.

"We will need to leave soon," Carlisle sighed, "This will attract national attention and we should expect a visit from the volturi."

"What are we going to do?" Bella whispered.

"Nessie will stay at La Push for one. The person upstairs seems stable enough but his mood swings worry me," Edward said swiftly, "Its more than mood swings. It's more like alternate personalities."

"Well we still have the plans we made for Bella before we learned she would skip being a new born," I said giving Bella an affectionate smile. This really seemed to shake her up.

A crash from upstairs alerted everyone to movement. I frowned towards Esme.

"There goes the sink," I sighed.

"It can't be helped. He is surprisingly like a child," Esme said.

"My throat hurts," he said appearing at the top of the stairs wearing a pair of Edwards's pants which were the only thing relatively close to his size and a loose T shirt. Judging from the length of the pants that was probably what caused him to fall when he broke the sink.

Carlisle had just been about to sit down when the new born appeared. After the new born asked Carlisle came towards him and started up the stairs.

"Come with me my friend. I have many things to speak with you about. You must learn to control your thirst," he said and the new born frowned and I looked towards Jasper who reassured me everything was fine.

"He definitely looks familiar," Emmitt said with a thoughtful expression.

"His name is Brian Evans," Bella said, "He made the play that won state last a few months ago."

Bella was still aware of humans in ways that had left most of us and she still shivered at the words.

"He is only sixteen," she said and Edward tightened his embrace. Only then did I notice a haunted regret in Edwards face. I had been paying so much attention to the future it hadn't registered who the new born was. He was the first human to accept Renesmee. He had just starting dating his childhood sweetheart a few months ago. He was a talented athlete who would go places. He was a kind compassionate boy who would do anything for his family. Edward stiffened with each of my thoughts and I tried to push them away but only found myself grabbing my sides in a awkward self embrace. Jasper was there in less than a second with his arms around me.

We were all silent for a while. The thought of being six teen forever was not a very pleasant one. Edward seemed in a faraway place and Bella grew uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Edward," she asked softly. Edward seemed to shake himself free of an unpleasant thought.

"I was just thinking about the things I saw in his thoughts before his mind changed," Edward said quietly as though in respect, "He thinks she is dead. He killed his parents and countless innocents. She was his last reason to exist. The only blinding light left in his life and he thinks he killed her. The things he felt…They were probably akin to what I would have felt had I ever hurt you. No…. if I had ever killed you," he grimaced at his own words as he spoke.

"I hope for his sake that his memories stay gone," Jasper said almost callously if he hadn't had a firsthand taste of the boys feelings.

"That would be best but the way he is now seems like a shell," Edward agreed.

"Emotions like that don't just go away," Jasper said nodding.

"Are you guys saying he is like a ticking time bomb?" Emmitt asked.

Edward nodded slowly, "I can only guess what he will do if he remembers his past. Whatever happens it will not be pretty. There is no way to tell if he will become violent or not."

"And his movements were so foreign to me I'm not sure less than three of us could restrain him," Jasper looked thoughtful before looking regretful, " It may be best for him and us if we just put him out of his misery."

"No," Esme said sternly, "He is a living creature to. We will just have to be careful. You can help him stay calm can't you Jasper?" she asked him.

"I will try my best," Jasper said with a nod.

We all stopped to listen to the end of Carlisles conversation.

"Animal blood?" Brian was saying a little confused.

"It will sustain you and you will not have to worry about killing the innocent," Carlisle said patiently.

"Is any human really innocent?" Brian said with wonder in his voice.

"Life is precious Brian," Carlisle said, "If you want to stay in this home you must not kill humans."

"Who is Brian?" Brian asked sincerely.

"That is your name," Carlisle said ever patient.

"I don't remember it," Brian said, "And I don't like it either. It makes my head hurt."

There was a long pause. Vampires didn't get headaches.

"You were human Brian," Carlisle said soothingly.

"Humans are food," Brian said and I heard what could only be his head shaking at vampire speed.

Carlisle sighed, "Yes but to kill something is a choice. Isn't what makes humans different from a mere animal? The fact that they rise above instinct?" and another long silence ensued.

"I will try," Brian said with a little confusion in his voice.

"I can't remember being human but I feel alone," Brian said quietly, "but if I'm here I can't be alone. Why do I fear being alone? Who is the boy behind the curtain?"

Another long silence followed this statement. Carlisle stood and waved Brian to follow.

"I'm sure he is thirsty. Can you take him to feed Jasper? It would be best if Edward went with you as well to clear the way to be sure," Carlisle said.

"I think the clean up earlier may have repercussions I should have considered," Edward said with unease as he held Bella who was still shaking slightly.

"Of course," Carlisle said with compassion, "Now that I think about it we should just have someone bring something here." The unspoken anxiety of having any of us alone with Brian after what Edward had said was evident in his voice.

"I'm on it," Emmitt said jumping up and bounding out the door.

"He won't be long," I told them informatively and Carlisle and Edward held each other's gaze meaningfully.

"Should we talk about that with him here?" Edward asked.

"I don't think it should be a problem Edward. This Brian seems rather detached from everything that happened. He can't remember his human life at all, but I do agree with you," Carlisle said.

"I would like to hear this to," Esme said respectfully.

"I'm sorry dear. I was telling Edward how I think his mind has created an alternative personality to deal with his pain. I've never heard of a vampire with multiple personality disorder but all the signs are there," Carlisle said.

"I think it is more like memory loss," I said quietly after seeing another vision of us speaking with him.

I glanced over at Brian and sure enough he had found the chess set under the couch and was examining the pieces carefully completely ignoring Carlisle before the bishop snapped in his fingers and he looked up with a guilty expression before Esme patted him on the shoulder. Esme was right about him being like a child in more ways than one. He seemed very eager to examine his surroundings.

"Gross," Brian said with a grimace right as everyone could smell Emmitt return. He had even found a mountain lion. Then again the boy had just drunk a hospital full of humans. It would be like eating vegetables right after chocolate.

"It soothes the burn I promise," Carlisle said as we all stood and walked towards the backyard to meet Emmitt. It was a very amusing sight to see Emmitt ignoring the mountain lion that was struggling in his arms and tearing his shirt to shreds.

"Orders up," Emmitt said with a broad grin, "Even kept it warm for ya."

Brian still grimaced but when Emmitt put it down and it tried to run away instinct must have taken over because he was on it in an instant.

"So gross," he murmured as he continued and we all chuckled.

Suddenly he froze stock still. Edward reached out in a flash and pulled Emmitt to the group.

Brian grabbed his head with both hands and screamed and Esme took a step towards him before Edwards hand shot in front of her. He curled into a ball and shuddered there not breathing. Jaspers breath instantly turned ragged but he stepped forward. Suddenly I felt the strongest wave of calm come over me. My anxiety disappeared but the boy continued to lay there and even began to sob. Esme once again took a step forward and Edward didn't stop her, but Brian did notice her and Jasper tensed. In an instant he covered 30 feet and scrambled until he was leaning on a tree. He looked completely terrified. He desperately tried to wipe the blood from his hands and shirt but was failing miserably. He seemed to be shifting from being aware of us to turning his attention inward where his eyes became pained before he would squeeze them shut and scream again.

"He can't remember what happened but blood is terrifying him. It is like it is bringing back the feeling but not the memories," Edward said with a concerned expression.

"Exactly," Jasper said through gritted teeth.


	11. New Existence resolutions

**Three different PoVs here but they all have significance as Brians relationships with them come from the way they see him. I like to imagine how Jasper and Alice or Emmett and Rosalie act when they are alone. See a softer side to our favorite vamps if you will. Just fyi I have this stories concept and main events down to roughly 30 years after this and trust me there is a plot that will thicken once Brian progresses past new born and his other problem. I just find it hard to find motivation to make them into chapters and post if I don't know if anyone is reading them. Please review if only to say it sucks or you like it =P**

**Still don't own twilight.**

EPOV

Bella had been quiet for far too long. I had never wanted in her mind so strongly but she kept it shut suffering in silence. The joy we had felt that Renesmee had finally found a human friend was now lost in grief. My sweet Bella cared so much for everyone. I couldn't stand to see her in pain but if I showed her the pain that her pain put me in she would only feel guilty causing her to hurt more. I had no idea how we were going to tell Nessie about Brian. He responded to "Hey you" faster than he did his name. He even went as far as wincing whenever anyone said it. He was still in Esme lap in the back yard and from his dry sobs I doubted he would calm down anytime soon. I wish I could understand what was frightening him so much but he was as confused as I was and whenever I asked Jasper who had left almost half an hour ago he simply grunted rubbing his temples. After the fourth time I asked Alice actually chased me out. I knew Esme would not let go of him now and I owed him at least enough to help with his transition, but I was still worried how everything was going to turn out. Alice had confirmed that the Volturi would be arriving tomarrow. Alice swore up and down they were only going to send four one of which was Aro so that wasn't what worried me. Brian would need at least a year to truly come to terms with what he was enough to control the thirst but that wasn't factoring his unstable mental state. I couldn't be away from my Nessie for even a year but I would die before I risked her life by bringing her close to a new born. I could see Esme's logic but I still disliked the idea of being separated from any of my family.

JPOV

It had been nearly three hours since the emotions had started pouring out of him. My own remorse for him only compounded the intense emotional pain that was filling me. Normally I could lose myself in the emotions of others but that ment letting my own emotions meld with everyone else and I refused to share this pain with my dear Alice. She had led me to our room soon after it started with the most compassionate and loving look in her eyes. Even now she was petting my hair as I let my head lay in her lap trying to confine my influence on the others and to keep Brians pain from melting my resolve.

Edward and Bella had known Brian when he was a human and their emotions were not pleasant either. Even though Esme's emotions made me cringe they could not hold a candle to the emptiness and pure hate Brian held for himself. It didn't make it any easier that it frightened him because he didn't understand why he felt that way. All the feeling with none of the memories. Esme's undying love was an inspiration. It drove the proverbial stake through my heart when she told us what Brian had done for Renesmee only a few days earlier. Renesmee wanted nothing less than to be accepted by the kids at school but she refused to not be with us as well. She would not deny her family for popularity she had once said. Her looks, talents, and grades made her a prime target for the spiteful popular crowd. Not all the popular kids were like that but none of them stopped it. Brian however had not been what you could call popular. He was loved by pretty much everyone in our school because he had represented a mixing of the clichés I had not seen in years. He loved books, played sports, and was nice to mostly everyone. I had never heard him ever say anything without thought. But the thing that hurt me the most is that he was the first human to accept Nessie as a person and even a friend outside our family and the tribe. The friendship hadn't had time to blossom but still.

I was aware of the numerous times Edward came to our room but I never got why. I was so completely lost in Brians pain that I could comprehend little else. Even in our vast vampire minds apparently there were some things that were too much. Carlisle nor I had ever heard of a vampire with mental trauma or a disability, but then again vampires don't get headaches either. Brian seemed to be an exception. At this exact moment he was the center of my world not because that was the way I wanted it but because that's how intense his emotions were. It barely registered that Alice was tugging at my arm.

"Jasper we need to go," she said in a pleading voice, "Please."

The slight whimper in her voice made arguing impossible. She helped me to my feet and we were both out the window. We ran through the trees and I could feel the weight that had been on my mind lesson immediately. As it continued to fade the thing that scarred me was what was left behind in my mind. There was a certain awareness. Like his very emotions had burrowed their way into my mind and left a small void in my own heart that grieved for him. Something within my mind pulled away from this feeling. It was ten times worse than anything Edward had felt while separated from Bella. I knew it stemmed from him having killed the woman he loved. I had no way of knowing how deep that love went but I knew how deep his hurt went. If his emotions left such a deep wound in my own heart what were they doing to him? I now understood why Carlisle was saying his mind had shielded his memories from himself to protect him.

When I realized I could not feel him at all I stopped. I couldn't help but wonder what I would feel if my own world was destroyed. My entire being cringed away from the thought of life without Alice but then something came into my mind that shook my soul to its core.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked me with concern after she realized I had stopped. I had never moved so fast in my life as I did at that moment when I took her in my arms. My dry sobs filled Alice with concern and love and that only redoubled my feelings towards her.

"I will never hurt you," I said fiercely. I would destroy myself before I ever hurt my Ali.

"Of course you won't," she said sweetly into my shoulder patting my back.

I don't know how long we spent out in the woods but I couldn't seem to let go of Alice. The void that I knew would be in my own heart should she disappear was just impossible to risk. I never wanted to let her go and if I had my way I wouldn't. Luckily my wife is the most amazing person in the world. She never got impatient with me. We simply stood in the woods embracing each other for what seemed like eternity.

RPOV

I had to do something. I needed to be working with my hands. Anything to distract me from the dry sobs coming from the back yard. There was absolutely nothing I could do to help him. I hadn't missed the look of hatred he had for us in his confusion. Somewhere deep down he knew we were the same as what changed him. I slammed my hand down and felt the concrete of our garage give a little.

"Easy babe," Emmett chided me playfully as he let the jeep lay on his knee while he was doing who knows what. My lovable bear had been so quiet since we got home. His usual smile was replaced by worried eyes and a grim line as his mouth. He knew I just needed a distraction so he was helping me, but the strange tangle of emotions I felt was hard to deal with. I was the most emotional closed out of all of us and didn't like my feeling towards the situation showing.

I found myself randomly disassembling and reassembling random things under the jeep but Emmett was so out of it he didn't even realize it. Alice and Jasper had left a bit ago and I couldn't blame Jasper. I could barely handle my own feeling much less everyone else's. Edward and Bella had been sitting on the back porch for way to long. They just sat there watching this poor boy fall apart. Esme was Esme of course and had not let go of the boy for hours and would likely hold him until he calmed down. I remembered how much time she spent consoling me when I had been turned. Carlisle was doing what he could to help the families of those who had died at the hospital. There was going to be some memorial to the hospital and the camping accident and just as Carlisle had predicted even the president gave a speech on the tragedy.

The Volturi had obviously pulled some strings because there was to be no federal investigation. Carlisle was also keeping track of whether or not any of Brians family was calling but after further inspection it proved that Brians mother was estranged with her family and his father had been an orphan. No one would come looking for Brian. As hard as it was to see my own funeral I was glad Carlisle had taped it. It showed the grief my mother and father had in my passing and I grieved along with them, but what would it have felt like if there was no funeral for me? No one to miss me? I couldn't imagine that but I was almost happy for him that his memories would be gone for the hardest first days. It would make leaving behind his human life, as in tatters as it already was, behind him and move on.

Another scream broke my train of thought and I pulled myself out from under the jeep. Jasper had said he hates himself. I could understand hating what you have become but he didn't see the difference apparently. I desperately wanted to talk to him and convince him it wasn't his fault, but I had a feeling he would not listen. All of that would have to wait until he recovered his memories. IF he recovered his memories that is.

"You ok hot stuff?" Emmett asked me when I stayed on the floor looking at the roof of the garage. I pulled myself free of my thoughts and sat up leaning on the Jeep after he let it down.

"Sure," was all I could manage to say letting my head rest on the Jeep.

"Ah common. Tell me what's wrong. I'm sorry I was ignoring you," he said sincerely and I brushed it off. Emmett never ignored me and only spaced out when it was something really bad.

"I've just always been the one who had the worst experience before and shortly after my change. I guess you could call the way I act self centered but I can't be that way with Brian. I have always been able to say "You don't know what its like!" but now I'm the one who doesn't understand," I said with remorse. I really didn't like not understand how others felt. It made it difficult to help them, "and he is just a boy. No one should have to go through that. He has simply seen the side of our own nature we try to hide. Bella saw the best and decided to be turned, and he saw the worst and was forcibly turned. I just don't see the justice," I said letting my head fall between my legs being dangerously close to sobbing myself.

Emmett stood up and came to my side before he sat down. He gently pulled me into his lap where I snuggled into his chest while he gently ran his hand over my hair.

"You know babe if you let your true colors show more often people wouldn't think you were so cold," he chuckled. A joke to the end but that was why I loved him. He brought laughter and excitement into my life and for that I would love him forever. Whether I was the Cullen ice queen or not I would try to help Brian as best I could.


	12. A Fathers anger

**The effects of the attack spread out causing a ripple effect that changes many things in the twilight world one of which includes a second meeting with the Volturi, but would the last conscious survivor be able to make it past their meeting?**

Carlisle POV

It was almost impossible to separate from my wife as she cradled who I already knew would become a new addition to our family. I could not turn Brian away. Not in the position he was now in, but there were things that needed to be done and I was the only one in a state where I could accomplish the tasks. Thus I found myself driving down the highway faster than the speed limit. Surprisingly a police siren sounded. Why they were not trying to help with the chaos that was erupting from the town I didn't know but I fought down my anger and pulled over to the side of the road. My anger surprised even myself. I let my head fall on the steering wheel trying to compose myself. So many good men had died at Brians hands. "No" I scolded myself. Brian was a victim as well. I would be pushing Aro for real justice on the vampires who had led to this tragedy.

A faint clicking on my windshield told me to roll down the window but when I did I saw a deputy who didn't look like he had slept in days.

"Thank goodness. Dr. Cullen, I've been looking for you all night," he said clearly exhausted but then had a horrible look of regret on his face, "There's been an accident."

"Does this have something to do with the camping incident," I asked playing dumb.

"I wish that was all," he said clearly stricken with grief. I knew this man had grown up with Brians father and the emotional damage to the town would be immense but I was only now understanding how much it had already shaken the community.

"To be honest Carlisle," the deputy paused and I knew he was close to falling apart because no one outside my family ever used my name. I was actually surprised he knew it.

"You're the only doctor alive that's closer than an hour drive. We got a hold of a few but they won't be here until later today. Some of the kids who lost people. Well some of them have been doing some stupid things. We could really use your help," the way this grown man was forging on and doing his job in the light of such a tragedy touched my heart and his begging tore at me likewise.

"I was just on my way to see what I can do so lead on," I said trying to be calm and confidant. He only let out a sigh and put his hat back on and murmured a low follow me before he went back to his car.

He went roughly double the speed limit and we got to a jerry rigged tent that had countless cots under it. The moans and cries of those who had lost too much to bear was terrible to endure but I did what I could under the circumstances. I noticed that no one went near the hospital that was only fifty yards away and the smell of old blood was strong in the air. Two other doctors from Port Angelas and I work fervently on patients suffering from mental break downs, one particularly bad fall by a grandmother of one of the campers when she had learned her grandchild was dead, and to my own dismay there were even a few suicide attempts. The two that had tried this had lost their older siblings in the camping accident and both parents at the hospital. I barely stopped the bleeding of a young girl who had taken a razor to her wrists. People gathered around a radio and listened to a president's address concerning our little town. I sighed in relief when he said emergency medical personnel were on there way from all the surrounding areas. Eleven hours went by of there never being enough knowledgeable bodies. The best human traits stuck out as the survivors of a town riddled with loss banded together helping those who had lost everything.

Though I was not tired like the others around me I was relieved to see the promised federal support get here. I could stay for days but that would endanger our alias and I still had a few things to deal with before I had to return home to be there when the volturi arrived. Many thank yous followed me as I climbed into my black car and headed towards the Port Angelas hospital.

Melissa Roberts condition would have a pivotal effect on my new sons condition and I would do everything in my power to make sure she survived. I had seen humans who were attacked by vampires before and I knew the only reason she still lived was because Brian had not meant to hurt her. She was in fact the thing that brought him out of the bloodlust but in doing so he reached out the only way he knew how and being unfamiliar with his new strength he had more or less crushed her entire torso. She had been stable when I left but only because of a quick surgery. Her body was in shock and needed time to stabilize before we could do further reconstructive work but she was scheduled for another surgery in less than twenty minutes and I planned on being the surgeon. I hit the gas using the full extent of Rosalies modifications going faster than any human or even immortal would go on their best day. I could hear the engine groaning from the stress but I could always buy a new car and I feared I could not buy Brian a new reason to exist.

Jacob POV

When Edward told me Nessie would be coming to La Push for a week or two I was overjoyed. First the kid, Brian I think, makes Nessie so excited and then her dad finally caved about her coming to visit. I was happy I would get to see my dad and my small pack that had been doing patrols throughout all of Washington were pumped to get a chance to visit home for a change. Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah had all joined me shortly after the confrontation with the Volturi, but I couldn't be away from Nessie so Leah decided they would roam around Washington since they had all graduated from high school, a feat I was only now considering now that Nessie would be going to high school as well.

I can't believe I was dense enough to think Edward would let Nessie come to La Push if something wasn't wrong. We had been swimming, cliff diving, riding motor cycles, having bonfires, and hanging out at Sam's for three days when we saw the news. The camping trip the kid and the entire basketball team had been attacked with only three survivors that were telling a hard to believe story. It had taken four hours to talk Nessie down from going to see if she could help. I knew their reasons for not telling us was for Nessie's own good and I couldn't be mad at them. That said there was no way in hell I was going to let them face what was coming alone.

I shot Sam a pointed look.

"Hey Emily?" Sam asked and she came out from the kitchen of their new home. All it took was a look for him to communicate with her what we needed help with.

"Nessie? Can you help me choose the color of the nursery?" Emily asked and Nessie looked a bit torn.

"Don't worry," I told her with a beaming smile and she narrowed her eyes a little. It was unnerving how much she looked like Edward when she was suspicious of something but she followed Emily and Sam and I went outside.

"So what do you think?" Sam said in a whisper even I could barely hear a foot away from him. Sam and I had long left behind any grudge held for me breaking off from the original pack to form my own. Now we were partners. He was defense always staying on La Push and my pack kept anything from getting anywhere near home. His pack was bigger and still growing from Nessies presence but my pack had ten times the experience. I didn't have enough fingers or toes to count the number of vampires that had met there end in Washington. Neither did my whole pack combined in fact.

"From what Carlisle has said something this big will attract their attention," I said in a whisper equally quiet. Sam whistled and leaned on the railing. Esme had picked up the hobby of building houses for the pack members in the last five years. As much as our natural aversion to vampires told us to hate them it was only ever a problem with the newbies and that only lasted long enough to get to know the Cullens. Of course Emmett didn't help with joyously jumping into a wrestling match with any new werewolf that jumped his way. Thankfully that hadn't happened in over a year after Sam talked to Carlisle. It's not that Emmett ever hurt any of them to badly but if one of them ever got a lucky shot I feared Rosalie wouldn't have as much restraint.

"Then you will be taking your pack to back them up?" Sam asked even though he knew the answer, "You can barrow Paul and a few of the others."

"Thanks," I said sincerely. There was no way of knowing just how many the Volturi would bring this time but Nessie would be staying here. I knew Sam would be staying with at least five other wolves but he was sending his A team to help me other than himself and for that I was thankful.

"Can you keep Nessie here," I asked curiously. Hell I doubted I could keep her from doing something she really wanted to do. The combination of Bella's stubbornness and Edwards determination was a frustrating combination. Not to mention Edwards speed. I was still surprised the first time she almost beat him in a race. She was not even fully grown and was barely slower than him. She couldn't keep it up for very long but still.

"I'll try my best. I think Clair and Emily will have a better shot at it honestly," he said with a laugh.

"Ok then," I said leaping over the rail into the front yard.

"You're leaving now?" he said with an exasperated look on his face.

"Do you think she would let me leave if I don't" I said with a chuckle and Sam nodded, "Well hold down the fort. She is my world," I said softly looking at him.

"You know every wolf here would die for her," Sam said sincerely.

"Hard to imagine we all thought about killing her once," I whispered and my soul shuttered at the thought.

"We were scared," Sam said simply with a shrug.

"I'm glad it worked out," I said with a smile as I sprinted into the woods and ignored Sam's laugh. I stopped just into the tree line and stripped leaving my shoes by a designated tree and making sure I had the clothes I needed and then I phased.

"_Whats up Jake?" _Seth sounded in my head.

"_Where are the others?"_ I thought urgently falling into Alpha. I never used Alpha so he knew something big was up.

"_A few miles north of Forks. They are sleeping. I can call them on my cell?"_ he thought recognizing it was go time.

"_Do it, and we need to head to Trenton asap so be fast. I'll meet you guys at highway 90,"_ I told him already sprinting myself.

"_Whats going on?"_ Seth thought and I knew he was struggling to ignore the alpha commands.

"_Vamps screwed up in Trenton. Killed a bunch of people and it got to the news,"_ I said immediately to try and help ease the strain of the commands.

"_They are coming aren't they,"_ he thought in an angry tone. Images of the last confrontation that almost turned into a bloodbath went through his head. How Aro had used the tiniest excuse to try and kill everything we loved.

"_Yea and the Cullen's are alone. We need to go back them up,"_ I thought evenly.

"_Thanks for telling me Jake,"_ he thought before his mind disappeared from my own. A tingling sensation made me look to my right before and I saw Paul followed by almost eight wolves. Things had really changed between La Push and the Cullen's. We saw them as our own and would protect them as fiercely as any of the tribe even if they smelled like spoiled fruit with syrup drenching it.

A fuzzy feeling began to focus right before Paul's consciousness came into my own.

"_Sup Jake,"_ he thought as the other wolves came into our mindscape as well. We had learned that pack members could choose their leaders as freely as any as long as they had leader blood. This came in handy for whenever our packs worked together. The coordination of the pack mind was flawless but I did worry that a few of the wolves were a little young.

"Dude you started when you were sixteen and you were already bigger than me," Paul thought. I realized the rest of his pack was keeping rather quiet but then I realized they were just keeping their thoughts to themselves. I burrowed a little deeper and rolled my eyes at what I found. Most of them saw me and my pack as heroes who sacrificed everything to keep evil away from our home. It was ridiculous really. We just liked the freedom and I couldn't be away from Nessie. Even with them seeing the inner reaches of my mind there reverence only increased.

"Givem a break man. They are just kids. Seems like a few may choose your pack over ours," Paul thought with amusement. I could see that he was right but they were only frustrated kids that wanted glory or to get away from our small home.

"Well rein them in because we have a job to do. These aren't random nomads but the best trained vampires in the world. I don't know how many are coming but we can't leave the Cullens without reinforcements," I thought and was satisfied when all the younger ones agreed. At least the prejudice we had for vampires wasn't bleeding over to the vegetarians anymore. We didn't even refer to them as vampires anymore. I turned my thoughts to our first confrontation showing the younger ones how it felt to fight vampires and then turned to show them how even the world's elite vampires had looked at us with surprise and fear. This particular thought put a bit of a spring in my little squads step.

"You sure know how to rile them up Jake," Paul thought but couldn't hold back the same pride I felt when thinking the worlds vampire royalty feared us.

APOV

It was four hours before the Volturi were supposed to arrive that our futures went blank. I panicked at first before Edward walked into the room with his cell a small smile on his lips.

"Jake is coming?" I asked frustrated. Edward said that he would see them soon and I sighed.

"Jacob heard a few minutes ago. He's bringing around fifteen shape shifters. They should be here around the time the Volturi are," he said and actually sounded happy about it. I loved Jacob and the pack but I was really enjoying being useful before they decided to come. Edward only smiled knowingly and I had an urge to hit him, but of course I didn't.

Brian was somewhere outside with Emmett and Rose and it was up to them to keep him away for the next eight hours. I smiled at the thought of our new little brother. The first incident had been the last but it had only been a day. Still he seemed a little happier, but Jasper kept reminding me the feelings were always there. Carlisle claimed he was probably suppressing them after having gotten used to them.

The only thing Bella had been distracted by after her first day as a vampire was Edward but that still hadn't changed and I doubt it ever will. Brian however was distracted by Esme putting make up on or even combing her hair. He was so into detail I was starting to think he had me beat. The thing I loved the most was how choosing clothes seemed impossible for him. The boys had gone behind my back and chosen some clothes for him. I gleefully recalled when I came downstairs the first morning since his arrival and saw him staring bewilderedly at three outfits. Emmett tried to hide them from me but I only smiled.

"Do you need some help?" I asked dancing my way towards him.

"I can't decide!" he moaned and in a second Jasper was at my side with his hand on Brian's shoulder. The calm that swept through the room was very strong and I was happy to know since Brian had started suppressing the feelings Jasper had been able to bear them.

"Careful man," Emmett warned him, "once Alice gets her hands on you you will never wear another piece of clothing of your choice again. Well at least not for a decade or two and even then Rosalie had to convince her to leave me alone," Emmett finished looking thoughtful.

I stuck my tongue out at him and cleared the distance between me and the outfits. I could tell they were Jasper and Edwards work because they were almost stylish. A little tweaking and he would be fine but knowing my brothers I would have to wait for Brian's response which was coming in 3…2…1.

"I'm no good at this. Please choose for me Alice. Rosalie is giving her convertible a tune up and I wanna see," he said in obvious distress and I shot a happy grin towards my brothers who were baffled. I was ecstatic to finally have a male doll to dress up and I could clearly see shopping trips in the near future. I can't say I was happy about his plans for the day though. Whats the point of designer clothes if he was going to end up under the car with Rose and anyways we needed him to be away from the Volturi. Vivid images of the poor newborn that was killed after we defeated Victoria's army were strong in my mind. As short as his stay had been the entire family was attached to him and we didn't want him to die.

So two hours after the clothing incident Rosalie magically disappeared in Emmetts jeep and Emmett absolutely needed Brians help so a slightly confused Brian chased after Emmett who was already laughing. They had already been gone for six hours and I had a cute vision of the three of them laying in the sun on the top of a cliff. Brian was completely entranced with the glimmering of their skin. I knew he would be distracted for a good day if Rose and Em let him but there futures disappeared around 9pm so I knew they would come back sometime tonight and the wolves would still be around to block my visions which was a good sign.

Carlisle's car pulled in half an hour before the Volturi were scheduled to arrive and Esme was with him in an instant chatting quietly about Brian. It surprised me she was even separated from him to be honest. She may as well have already adopted him and I smiled as a vision flashed before my eyes of Bella working out the deal to get Brian's papers. I was a bit confused why they would say Alex Cullen but the photo was definitely him so I shrugged it off. Things would fall into place how they were meant to.

"How is she doing?" I asked as soon as Carlisle entered the living room. I may have been able to see her still alive but I wanted the details. The worry always over took me whenever I thought about Brian getting his memories back. Realization hit me when I remembered he disliked being called Brian and I assumed he would pick up the name Alex from somewhere.

"She will live, but my colleagues are worried she may not wake up. It seems there is more trauma then we assumed. My hopes are high though. Everything points towards her waking up within the next week," he said confidently and I sighed in relief. Carlisle could tell things other doctors couldn't and I knew it wasn't natural to be able to tell when a coma patient would wake up but doubting Carlisle about his expertise was like betting against me.

"How long," he asked and I didn't have to ask what he meant.

"The wolves are coming so I can't really tell, but my last vision said we have about four hours and that was just about four hours ago," just as I finished saying I heard a new set of tires turn off the highway and we all tensed. Jasper was at my side instantly and Edward and Bella were next to us as well just as quickly. I almost wanted to cringe away from Bella from her expression. The one thing she would not forgive was the Volturi's attempt on her child's life. Even Emmett hesitated a bit around Bella when she was protecting Nessie. We all stepped out onto the porch just as Aro stepped out of the car with Demetri, Jane, and Alec at his side for escorts. The fact that he knew Bella could cancel out Alec and Jane and yet that is all he brought other then Demetri proved his intentions were harmless but a low growl was still in Bella's chest.

"Carlisle! It seems like it was yesterday that you discovered hybrids!" Aro said in a joyful expression but Carlisle only nodded grimly and Aro frowned.

"I was hoping you could look past our last meeting. I was only doing my duty," he said and Edward snarled.

"I can see I will not be forgiven so soon so I will get down to business," he said before pausing with wide eyes and looked over his shoulder.

I smelt them before I heard them. A combination of wet dog and nature stopping just at the tree line. I felt like giggling. Jacob had brought at least half Sam's pack along with his entire pack. A low growl eminated from the forest in a chorus that showed Aro just how many there were. Jacob strode out flanked by who I assumed was Seth. Jacob was now the biggest of the wolves by far having surpassed Sam long ago but Seth had grown into a close second to my surprise. I felt like running over a hugging Seth but I refrained. The two wolves took the families flanks and I instantly realized that Aro and his band were completely surrounded. His worried look amused me greatly.

"Just a precaution Aro," Carlisle said cooly. "Finish your business with us and leave."

"I truly hope one day I can fix this distance that has grown between us," Aro said with a sigh but Carlisle did not respond and only continued to glare at him.

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about the incident at the hospital," he said as though he was talking about the weather.

"What about the incident in the woods," Edward spat pure fury rolling off him and I realized Bella was holding him back giving Aro a death glare as well. Bella could look so much like a….vampire sometimes.

"A few of my former colleagues were having a get together and they informed me they would be hunting in the area. I admit it was sloppy but they cleaned up their mess. What worries me is the hospital. They have already told me they had nothing to do with that mess. So do you know anything?" Aro asked casually.

"It seems your former colleagues were not as thorough as they thought," Edward spat and Carlisle deferred to him encouraging him to continue.

"A boy escaped there meal but was bitten. There were medical records concerning the changing process and when he woke … I think you understand the rest. We didn't make it in time to stop him," he said through clenched teeth.

"That does change things," Aro said with narrowed eyes, "and what of these records."

"We destroyed them and cleaned up your friends mess," Carlisle said coldly his objectiveness seeming all but gone. This was the closest to anger I had ever seen Carlisle act.

"The newborn?" Aro asked and Bella hissed to everyone's surprise.

"He is under our care!" she came very close to yelling, "This is your fault not his. We will keep him from being a monster like you," she finished with a very angry look daring Aro to say anything and the wolves in the surrounding woods growled there agreement.

"I will need to speak with my former colleagues apparently, but you must understand as former Volturi they have certain privileges. The rules are more flexible for them, but I assure you if something like this happens again they will die."

Before Aro even finished his sentence Carlisle actually growled at him. Never in my entire existence had I heard Carlisle growl and from Aro's surprised expression neither had he.

"If that is your judgement then leave, and know that the boy is a Cullen now. Nothing will change that. Do not give my family a reason to hate you more then we already do," he said in a threatening tone and I had to concentrate to keep my jaw from dropping. Carlisle was very careful with his words but never once had I ever heard him use the word hate when describing how he felt for a person or group. Not to mention the fact he had just threatened the Volturi.

"It pains me greatly to see the truth of your words in your eyes. One day we will make it up to you," Aro said but I had a feeling it was a hollow promise.

"Hey man wait!" I heard Emmett yell and we all jerked our head to the right. Brian was running as fast as he could and Jake was growling low before Edward patted his head letting him know the new vampire was with us but when Jake saw him his eyes went wide and the chorus of whimpers throughout the woods told me Jacob was feeling the grief we needed to protect Nessie from. If Jacob remembered him Nessie would. Brian ran full tilt giving Jacob a wide berth before taking hold of Esme's arm that wasn't occupied by Carlisle's hand.

The panic in his eyes scarred me until his eyes darted from Esme to Jacob and he shifted his position to be in between the two. Jasper moved and put a hand on his shoulder a feeling of calm spreading throughout the area.

"There are huge dogs around the house!" he said with wide worried eyes.

"It's ok. They are friends," Esme said in a soothing tone and Brian relaxed slightly but didn't move from guarding Esme from Jacob though he looked terrified.

"And them?" Brian asked curiously looking at Aro and his escort who were also curiously looking at him.

"Not so much," Edward hissed.

Aro held out his hand with a pleasant expression and for a second it looked like Brian was going to shake hands with him but that was when Carlisle moved. Carlisle stance was pure fury as he stared into the eyes of the ruler of the vampire world.

"You will never touch a member of my family," his voice sounded rough with an English accent I hadn't ever heard come from him. His look made Bella look like a playful Kitten and Aro took a step back sighing once more.

"Thank you for informing me about their negligence," Aro said as he climbed back into the car not stopping to say good bye. With that he drove down the drive and the wolves emerged and the atmosphere lightened.

"You scared the hell out of him again Jacob," Edward said giving the huge russet wolf a playful jab and Jacob barked a laugh as well. Emmett and Rose exited the tree line as well with apologetic expressions but everything had worked out. Carlisle's normal self returned as we all noticed Brians wide eyes as the other wolves got closer. Jasper still had his hand on his shoulder producing calm but when the wolves started chuckling about the expression of horror on Brians face and Jasper smiled we all lost it a bit and ended up laughing uncontrollably. Of course Brian just stood there with a furrowed brow clearly confused as Esme hugged him from behind with the largest smile I had ever seen on her face.

Tim POV

Four days had passed since a tenth of the town disappeared in ashes. My best friend was missing and I sat looking at Mel connected to more machines then I knew was possible. I focused on all the wires and machines to keep me from thinking too hard. She would need me when she woke up but the doctors said there was a chance she mite not. I refused to believe this and spent every chance I had talking to her. I don't know if she could hear me but I had plenty of time on my hands. My family was one of the few untouched by the tragedies that had taken place in the last week. As untouched as any of us. Every friend I had ever had except Mel was dead now. School was canceled for what will probably turn out to be the remainder of the year so I spent my days in Port Angelas with Mel.

I couldn't understand how it could be a coincidence that all the bodies at the camp and the hospital had been burned. It seemed to me someone was hiding evidence of their crimes but for what purpose? They had probably followed Brian to the hospital and killed everyone just to make sure. The inside of the hospital was closed off to everyone but there were rumors that anyone who went inside lost their most recent meal. That sounded suspiciously like something the attackers at the camp site would have done. I could still see images of the red and sticky leaves sliding out from under us as the unnatural predators took us down one by one. I was sure we were going to die when Brian had pointed in a direction and without question I had followed his advice. Throughout our entire friendship every time we trusted his judgment we could avoid trouble. I felt a sinking sensation as I thought about the guy I saw as my brother. I was positive I was alive because of his composure despite the pain that wracked his body.

I sighed when Mel's heart beat fluttered. I had accidently let his name slip from my lips again. As hurt as she was she still reacted to his name. I didn't know how I was going to tell her he was dead, but that didn't even sit well with me. Brian wasn't someone to die that easily. My instincts told me he was still fighting something. Maybe he had gotten away and was trying to run from that pack of monsters. I shook my head refusing to hope for the best. I couldn't get her hopes up like I had let my own. She needed closure so she could move on. She would need all her strength to overcome her new disability.

I distinctly remember Mel's mothers reaction when Dr. Cullen told her that Mel would never walk again. I had so many screams engraved on my soul I wasn't sure how many more I could stand. The screams always filed into my mind whenever I tried to sleep. I was already thinking I would never have a restful sleep again but at least I was alive to sleep.

Just then Dr. Cullen entered checking a clip board and all the machines.

"Anything new?" I asked softly. It seemed the whole town couldn't raise their voices and I was no exception.

"She is doing very well," Dr. Cullen said giving me a broad smile when the predatory smile of the woman in the woods flashed in my memory and my eyes went very wide. Dr. Cullen's eyes weren't the right color but everything else about him was incredibly similar to the monsters in the forest. His startled expression almost surprised me.

"Are you feeling well? You haven't slept for over twenty four hours," he said kindly apparently doing the opposite of his nature that I knew was probably akin to those in the forest.

"Oh I'm great other than being in a room with one of whatever killed all my friends," I spat with as much venom as I could and Dr. Cullen's eyes only widened. His expression gave him away immediately.

"You're the other survivor," Dr. Cullen said almost to himself. I had my jacket and was slowly making my way towards the door when I realized I would be leaving Mel alone with this monster.

"Please listen to me," he said calmly and I hesitated because I couldn't leave Mel.

"Your right. I am of the same species as those who attacked you, but we are not like them. We do not kill humans," he said carefully as though he were choosing his words very carefully.

"We?" I asked and I realized it wasn't just the doctor it was his entire family. Renesmee and Jacob seemed different but the rest were monsters.

"My family and I," he said solemly.

"Even if what you say is true why didn't you stop it! Not doing anything is just as bad as doing it yourself!" I yelled. A nurse popped her head in with a concerned expression but Dr. Cullen waved her off and she retreated with a reluctant expression. The guilt in his eyes took me by surprise for a second as his shoulders slumped.

"Think back. My children had not been to school the past few days. We knew something was coming but we didn't know where. We were trying to stop it, but in the end we could only save this girl," he said with a sad look at Mel. I don't know what it was about this man but the emotions that were in his eyes made me believe him, to a point at least. The Cullens had been gone for three days before the trip, and Mel was brought in by the Cullen's.

"What are you," I asked with a frustrated expression.

"I can't tell you that," Dr. Cullen said reluctantly before looking up with an urgent expression, "but you must not say anything of what you saw. There are people that would have you disappear if they knew how much you know."

I couldn't deny the concern for me that was in his voice but I couldn't understand him. He was so different than the ones in the forest.

"On one condition," I said maintaining my glare.

"Anything except what we are," he said.

"Fine," I spat, "What was wrong with Brian when we took him to the hospital," from his expression I knew I was treading on thin ice but I had had almost a week to think about what happened that night and Brian's strange illness stood out like a sore thumb. When he didn't speak for a minute something snapped in me and I said through clenched teeth tears of anger falling from my eyes suddenly.

"I need to know what happened to my best friend. Nothing makes sense that night. Why did they attack? Why did Mel get hurt even though she wasn't at the hospital? Why am I still alive when everyone else died?!" I said shaking my head. When Carlisle took a step towards me as though to comfort me but I glared at him and he decided to stay put.

Carlisle hesitated for a second before moving across the room and locking the door. He then went back to his place and sat in a chair on the other side of Mel's bed. My eyes never left him and a frown appeared as he noticed this.

"You can trust me. I won't hurt either of you," he said soothingly.

"I won't ever trust your kind," I said fiercely and Carlisle sighed.

"Brian is sick, but still with us," when these words left Carlisles mouth I froze. My best friend was alive, but if he was alive I couldn't imagine anything that could stop him from being with Mel when she was this hurt.

"Where is he," I said for the first time in a week feeling a little bit of hope but Carisles look was not promising.

"He needs to stay with those who can help him. He has lost all his memories and right now he is dangerous to other people," Carisle said and I had a distinct feeling there were things he was not telling me.

"And?" I said with narrow eyes.

"Timothy you must understand if I go into any more detail this entire town could be endangered. You have to leave this alone. If you don't Mel, your parents, and countless others could die," he said in a pleading voice.

"Can I see him?" I asked ignoring his response. I knew from the incident in the camp that if a truck going 60 could not stop one of these beings and it was against their rules for me to know I would keep quiet but I wouldn't abandon Brian.

"Brian is dangerous to others. I would not endanger your life. He is mentally unstable. I don't want to risk hurting him further," Carlisle said as though he were talking about a terminal patient.

"He is dangerous to me but he isn't dangerous to you?" I asked with an incredulous expression and Carlisle's head dropped.

"For your own good you must leave this alone. There may come a day where he comes to find you but right now he isn't ready," Carlisle said like a seasoned diplomat and I could only give a frustrated sigh. Carlisle looked at me intently.

"Please do not go looking for him. I assure you he is safe. My family and I won't let him be hurt. In anyway." Carisle continued to try and convince me but I waved him off.

"I can't leave Mel now. I have things I need to do. As long as he is safe that's all that matters. He will come find me when he's ready. He probably wouldn't let you bring me to him if it was dangerous for me anyways," I said with my resolve thoroughly destroyed. I hated not knowing the truth but as much as I hated it I knew Carlisle was telling me as much truth as he could. More than anyone else knew. Carlisle had been treating people for just over a year and was loved throughout the town because of his kindness. I hated whatever they were but he and his family were different. I still hated them for taking Brian from me but there wasn't anything I could do. I would not risk everyone's lives just to expose them. There was no way to tell how many there were and they were obviously superior to humans.

"You are a remarkable young man Tim. These people do need you but remember you are hurting to," Carlisle said with sadness in his eyes.

"Just make sure he is safe," I said collapsing back into the chair I was in when Carlisle entered.

"You need rest," Carlisle insisted.

"I'm not going to sleep as long as you're in here," I couldn't do much but I wouldn't turn my back on one of _them_. As civilized as they were the man standing in front of me and the ones in the woods were cut from the same cloth. If it saved everyone I would take the secret to my grave but that didn't mean I would stop hating them.


	13. New Beginnings

**OK. I don't know if anyone has been reading this due to the lack of reviews and I personally am enjoying writing this story so even without reviews I'm still going to write it. However I would love to see a few reviews. Makes me a little bit more motivated to continue on this Fanfic when my other one is getting more reviews or any reviews is more like it. So if your readers just pop in and say hello. I don't need anything "deep" justing knowing it's being read will keep me writing.**

Brian POV

Esme sat across from me after the wolves had left and explained to me how they were friends. It was hard to believe something like werewolves existed but Edward kept insisting they were only shape shifters. They could be humans and then turn into wolves. How much more werewolf did he want? If vampires could exist then I suppose werewolves aren't that long of a shot and considering I was vampire I had no real hope of doubting them. After the large Indian had come out of the woods in just sweat pants and talked with Edward he and the rest of the werewolves were headed back to someone named Nessie.

"Nessie is half human Brian," Esme said and I flinched as a spike of pain stabbed into my skull. For some reason when I saw the Cullens or the big Indian I would feel pain as well. Carlisle told me it would fade but I was doubtful. The voices in the back of my head encouraging me to do strange things had not stopped but then again I never told anyone about them. What use could drinking bleach or standing in front of a train do? I largely ignored the voices but they still throbbed in my head if I didn't keep busy.

Esme looked at me apologetically before looking thoughtful.

"You don't like that name do you?" she asked softly and I shook my head.

"What would you like to be called?" she asked and I moaned. As much as I hated the name people kept calling me I was almost as annoyed with choices and this time there were millions not three. Most choices seemed to not matter so I couldn't see why they were important but then again maybe there was something I wasn't seeing. What if the choices were important and I was making mistakes by not choosing. As confusing as it was and as much as I was trying desperately to ignore the burn in my throat from when the wolves were here I simply didn't have any more room in my head to analyze my options to make an informed decision.

Esme was smiling at me with patience when Alice's voice rang down the stairs.

"He doesn't like decisions either," Alice sang gleefully for some reason I was not sure about. Why would anyone be so happy about making decisions for others when there were far too many to make for yourself?

Alice danced into the room but my focus was on the purple dress she wore. I wasn't paying attention to the curves of her body but the way the light seemed to glow off the purple silk fabric. The way it moved in the wind and how dust seemed to part around it instead of sticking like normal clothes.

"What would you like to call me?" I asked Esme tentatively and she furrowed her brow with a slight troubled look, "If it makes you uncomfortable I'm sure Alice can come up with something. She seems to like making decis…" Alice had walked up behind me and the silky fabric touched my bare shoulder and I found myself entranced by the feel of it. I rolled the fabric in between my thumb and index finger and realized it's feel was much like our skin other than the solidness of our skin. I was completely lost in the fabric when Alice and Esme both giggled snapping me out of my daze and letting go of Alice's dress.

"Sorry," I said clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry little brother. You won't be this flighty forever," Alice said with a glowing smile.

"I wasn't uncomfortable," Esme said reclaiming her uncomfortable look, "There was a name I once wanted to give someone when I was human and I didn't know if it would be proper if you were to take his name," she said in such a way that it sounded more like a question or request. I was even more confused then she looked but Alice froze at her words and I was worried I had upset Esme and looked down.

"I don't want to make you sad Esme," I said quietly, "I just want you to be happy. Like you have made me." I noticed Alice relax and the smile that was on her face encouraged me but when I looked at Esme a strange feeling twisted my insides. If she could I was positive she would be crying. Somehow I had hurt another person dear to me. Another? Who else had I managed to hurt these past two days? I couldn't think of anyone but I couldn't shake the feeling this was just one of many. Frustration began to build along with grief but even though I was trying to control it was no good. I felt my entire body tense when the sound of the wind swooshed past me and Jaspers sweet scent filled my senses and a wave of calm soothed me away from an outburst. I slowly released my grip on the edge of the old wooden table and realized I had left an imprint on Esme's favorite table. I lowered my head once more in shame that I could not control myself but that just sent another surge of calm through me. Esme was by my side very quickly.

"What happened?" she asked Jasper over my shoulder as she hugged me but I had a distinct feeling that if I hugged her back I would hurt her so I stayed rigid in my chair. Something about this thought made no sense but at the same time pain was ringing through my skull.

"I don't know. He all of a sudden felt regret and guilt so strongly. What happened?" he asked just as anxious.

She never let go of my but I was starting to feel uncomfortable. The unconditional love she gave me was making me scared. I knew I had felt this before but I also knew that indescribable pain had followed. I quickly stood and peeled myself away from Esme and the three vampires watched me cautiously. Was I so weak they thought I mite attack them?

"_But you mite,"_ a strangely familiar voice said in my skull and I tried to ignore it. It reminded me of the voice with the strange requests but it was so much clearer than usual. My hand went to my head and I looked at them apologetically but they only returned concerned looks.

"We need Edward," Esme said.

"I hurt someone I care for again," I spoke still holding my head with my hand, "I don't understand how I do it but I know I hurt them, and now I'm hurting Esme. I can't stay if I'm only going to make her cry."

As much as I felt this was a solution I was terrified of the idea of being alone. I had nowhere to go and if I ran into humans… I felt my very core tremble when I thought about the way they smelled. Even the wolves blood had been appetizing in a starving man kind of way. My mind flew uncontrollably going through scenarios and that's when the voice in my head spoke.

"_That's why you need to die. Stop hurting good people. You're a monster,"_ it spoke in crystal clarity. I wasn't a monster. How would dying solve anything? Carlisle said I could learn control and I believed him, but if I left I would have no one to teach me the control I needed.

Esme took me by the shoulders roughly with frustration in her eyes.

"Not all crying is because we are sad," she said staring into my eyes. I had the distinct feeling she was peering into my soul. I was beyond confused but her words seemed true.

"The name I was thinking of was the one I planned on naming my child who did not survive when I was human. I did not want you to think I was just using you as a replacement," she said sincerely. I thought about this and understood how it mite be hard. The fact that she saw me as someone who she would name after her child filled me with happiness and quieted the negative voice in my head to a low murmur, and at the same time she didn't want me to think she didn't care for me for who I was.

"I don't care what you choose to call me…mother" I tested the words shyly looking for any signs of regret in Esme's eyes but she only brightened considerably. That's when I noticed Carlisle had gotten home and was leaning in the door way with a small smile. He had been the only one that worried me because I had only ever seen him act cold, but then again I hadn't seen him very often but the content love filled look he gave all of us made me feel secure.

"How do you like Alex?" Esme said happily. It seemed as good as any but the most important thing was that it made Esme happy.

"He likes it, and if you were wondering where Bella and Edward are they are getting his papers in order right now," Alice said mischievously.

"You could have saved them a lot of trouble," Rosalie said, appearing from the garage, petulantly and Alice stuck her tongue out at her.

Something stuck out in my mind I had been intending to ask Rosalie about for awhile but I stayed quiet just stairing at her hair when she noticed.

"What?" she asked with curiosity.

"How do you work under a car for so many hours but your hair never gets dirty?" I asked still looking at her shiny blond hair. She herself was covered in grease but her hair was always flawless. Everyone was silent for a long time before they erupted into laughter. I bristled a little with indignation at the reaction because I really wanted to know but in everyone else's state I doubted I would get a response any time soon so I set out to find Emmett who was ALWAYS doing something interesting.

Tim POV

Carlisle had not come back while I was in the room. I had been paying attention to the nurses enough to probably be able to do their jobs for them as far as Mel was concerned. Not that I wasn't thankful because when she woke up I knew she would be mortified if I had had to bathe her. Sometime in the week I had decided the one person I wouldn't lie to was Mel, and so when we were alone I talked to her and told her how things were going in the town and who we had lost and who was still around and how much her parents needed her to wake up. I went as far as to reassure her that I would help her through physical therapy. It was two days after Carlisle had told me that I broke down a begged her to wake up, but she didn't.

After another Doctor told me I was wasting my time and that she may not make it I almost punched him in the face but instead I just told him to go to hell. Cussing wasn't prevalent in our little town and I could count on one hand the times I had done it but he needed to get the message. I chuckled a little at myself for feeling guilty for saying the word hell after all the movies I had seen where hell was a "baby" curse word. I started bringing her favorite books from her home after I had begged her to wake up. Not only had I not read most of them but it calmed me. I felt like I was doing everything I could and in all reality I was. I found myself reading for hours on end only leaving when the nurses needed to take care of the more embarrassing things. The nurses thought my devotion was incredibly romantic but this only made me mad. They were dabbling in there cute little gossip about couples and cute patients or doctors and they had no idea what they were talking about. This led to me keeping to myself except with Mel which was very one sided conversation but I still had the feeling she was listening.

I often woke up with my head resting on a book leaning on her bed but when I woke up Friday night it wasn't of my own choice. I felt a weak hand patting my arm and I jerked up from one of my normal nightmares. At first I thought it had been in my head but when Mel grabbed a hold of my arm I stared at her. I looked into her Hazel eyes and they were very aware with slight panic in them. Who could blame her with all the cords and wires attached to her? I reached over and jabbed the nurse button a few times and turned to smile at her. I don't know when I started crying but it felt wonderful to release the emotions I had had bottled up for nearly a week. Only Mel could understand the emotional wounds we both carried, and I tried to control myself as she started to cry as well. She couldn't speak because of the tube in her throat but the look in her eyes told me she was frightened. The way her eyes darted about the room made me tense a little. Was she looking for Brian? With that thought a nurse came into the room and when she saw Mel was awake she shooed me out of the room and paged a doctor. As much as I hated sitting outside her room this time it felt wonderful. I wasn't waiting for her to be taken care of I was waiting to see her, talk to her, be there for her and she would be able to do the same for me. I didn't know how much I myself needed a support until I realized she was awake. For the first time in who knows how many days a smile crossed my lips as I sat down leaning on the wall with my arms on my knees that were pulled on by my chest with my head sagging between them. I had cried a lot this past week alone in Mel's room but this was happy tears and I could feel them cleansing me as surely as the nurses were helping Mel.

It was Saturday morning before they finally let me in to talk to her. Even when her mother gave her the news she took it gracefully. The only sign of sadness or frustration was a small frown. She talked to her mom and dad for a long time but it seemed to me she was assuring them more than the other way around. Some would think Mel's parents would have asked for some time alone but when I called and told them she was awake they were here within the hour and I had barely survived the bear hug her mom gave me and the grateful look her dad gave me pretty much dubbed me one of the family. Considering we had been childhood friends in the first place made things smoother but I was still pleased to be able to be there for Mel.

The doctors didn't know how long she would need to stay but there were a lot of things to take care of so her parents went with the doctors to work them out. I had been waiting for a chance to talk to her alone since she woke but I wasn't about to rush her into it. She of course had other ideas.

"Where is Brian?" she asked in a strained voice. Apparently her breathing tube had not been very comfortable. I wanted to answer her but something was making me hesitate. If what Carlisle said was true the more that new the more dangerous it would be. Maybe she had forgotten what had happened at the woods.

"Don't try to tell me he is dead. I've seen him," she said with a determined look.

"What? When? He has been missing for almost a week now. The whole hospital was a slaughter house," I whispered.

"I saw him on Sunday," she said uncertainly, but she couldn't be right because that was the day the entire hospital had become a blood bath.

"He was so scared. He seemed different but when he saw me I could tell it was him," she said looking into her lap, "He looked like them."

"Looked like who?" I asked bewildered. We both knew who we had come to call _them_ and I refused to believe it.

"The ones in the woods," she said quietly but when she saw my expression she jumped to his defense, "but he was so scared. It was like he didn't know what he was doing," she tried to say but it only turned into a cough.

I waited for her to stop coughing and then took her hand.

"Did he do this to you?" I asked trying to keep my anger from my voice and when she looked away troubled the restraint that was required for me to not throw my chair was immense. The pieces of the puzzle were falling together. Whether Carlisle wanted me to know or not I was almost positive I was right. The obsession with blood. Why Brian was dangerous to me but not Carlisle and his family. His brief sickness, and now the fact that Mel was saying he looked like them. Brian was now a vampire and he was the one who had killed the whole hospital. My anger screamed out for a vent but something in me kept me from raging. Brian would never do something like that. I didn't have all the information and I still couldn't condemn my friend even if he was a vampire. The fact that vampires even existed pretty much blew my perspective on the world to hell making UFO's, demons, ghosts, werewolves, goblins, and magic all possible and if so the majority of the human race had no idea. The thing that worried me though was that Brian had hurt Mel and that was something I don't know if I could forgive Brian for if he was still human. I truly prayed I was wrong about this whole supernatural crap but nothing else made ANY sense not that the vampire story made much sense either.

"He didn't mean to though. When I felt the pain I looked into his eyes before everything went black. I could see him dying inside. I think he thinks he killed me. He was only trying to hug me," she said softly.

I could imagine how going from a normal human to the amount of power I had seen in the woman who had turned a steel truck into a pretzel mite be hard to adjust to. I hadn't wanted to tell her any of this so soon but it would be important if she started talking to her parents about this and I had made a promise to Carlisle before he left. I needed to try and keep Mel quiet as well.

"Listen," I said reluctantly, "Brian is alive but he's sick. He can't be near us right now because he may hurt us again. There are people who would kill us and our families if they knew that we know what we do." It sounded incredibly lame coming from me and I only hoped she took it better than I had Carlisle's attempts on me. Mel was way too observant though and the suspicious look in her eye told me I had messed up somewhere.

"Does anyone else know Brian is alive?" she asked.

"In a manner of speaking," I said trying to dodge the question.

"We can't let his parents think he is dead! They already lost Rebecca!" the look I tried to hold back told her everything.

"Oh," she murmured.

"Who told you all this," she said after she shook herself free of her daze.

"The Cullen's," I said in a clipped tone, but Mel only smiled a little looking thoughtful.

"That's good. So we only need to keep this secret and eventually I will be able to see Brian again?" she said with a small smile.

"That's good?! What the hell are you talking about?!" I practically yelled but maybe she had hit her head and gone crazy. How was it good we had lived side by side with vampires for over half a year? But she only gave me that kindergarten teacher look that made me feel small.

"Think about it Tim. The Cullen's are good people. If they are what was in the forest it proves there are good ones to. Brian can learn to control himself with their help, and one day we will see him again," she said. As much as it drove me crazy it made sense. In a lovey dovey as long as I get to see my snuckums sort of way.

"So we wait?" I questioned and she only smiled and nodded.

"I have a lot of work to do if I'm going to learn to get around though," she said with a troubled expression.

"It will give us something to do while we wait," I said with a small smile. Mel always cut right down to the truth of things. I wasn't sure if I should tell her I thought they were vampires but that was only a technicality so I doubted she would care. So I promised myself I would care for Mel until Brian came back. There was no way to tell how long it would be but even a little thing like him dying wouldn't make Mel stop loving him and I couldn't leave her alone. Especially if he had become what I thought he had.


End file.
